Kidnapped
by keenbeanz
Summary: It all started when I was dragged from my bed in the middle of the nightand woke up in a blinding white room. Percy, hero of Olympus and involved in two great prophecies,has been kidnapped and is serving Chaos. Percaos story. JUST AN AITHOR'S NOTE. Sorry to dissapoint.
1. I get Kidnapped by Chaos

**This is my first story so please read and review, Blah, Blah, Blah I don't own Percy Jackson Yada, Yada, Yada Takes place after the whole Heroes of Olympus so I'm making a bit up, any way ENJOY **

It all started when I was dragged from my bed in the middle of the night. Now that may sound incredibly creepy and trust me it was. Falling asleep in your cabin and waking up in a blinding white room, is incredibly creepy.

Okay my first reaction probably should have been pulling out riptide and slashing thin air or at least get in a battle stance, but I preferred my quizzical-seaweed-brain-look-around-the-room-confused stance.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus and many other amazing titles in which I can't be bothered to say." The voice echoed throughout the room hitting every wall. But that wasn't the creepy part, it held so much wisdom and I don't know how but it felt like I should know the voice.

I looked around for the source of the voice which was incredibly hard and caused giggles.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I tried to stop the fear from leaking into my voice my hand reaching around my pyjama pants looking for my pocket so I could uncap riptide. Until I realised 'why the hell would my pyjamas have pockets.'

"I am Chaos." The voice spoke again. It didn't take me long to finally locate where the voice had come from. I turned around and I was met with a girl she had light brown hair, and her eyes were white maybe not as white as this room but pretty white, she wore skinny jeans, tennis shoes and a shirt that said 'time to meet your maker.' she looked maybe 2- 6 years older than me. But her being Chaos she would probably be older. "And I want you to serve me; well actually you have no choice."

"Why me?" I asked interrupting her musings, which earned me nasty glare.

"Well for one mister all mighty Jackson, you had two great prophecies about you and have accomplished more than any other demi god has. Any more questions?" she gave me a quick look over as I shook my head slightly.

"Great!" her mood picked up "You will serve under a Xavier, my best mortal solider, Training will start tomorrow morning at 5, I advise that you not be late, you will serve me for two years at which you may return home or join me for another 10." She looked me over again circling me as a predator would it's pray. "But ultimately I will make the last decision; I may like you're... fighting skills thus forcing you to stay with me, or at least my earth division, until I excuse you. Oh and before I forget you are going to be unable to visit family, friends, gods... pretty much everyone unless I give you the okay. Is that clear?" she stopped circling me and stood in front of me giving me a short glare from the corner of her eye.

What was I suppose to say to this I was practically told that I was being held here against my will, unable to see my family, friends or Annabeth. I gulped. "Understood." I muttered, looking down towards the floor.

She smiled at me "Great! Oh and before I forget I believe this sword belongs to you." she raised her hand and pulled out riptide from thin air. She tossed it to me which I caught after fumbling it around for gods know how long. I looked back towards her she simply winked at me and clapped her hands, disappearing in a flash of light.

"So you're the new kid?" I turned back around where a tall man wearing nothing but black stood, he was a big bulky guy and looked like he had way to much muscle. He looked me up and down and smiled. Showing his pearly whites, he held out his hand for me to shake. "Names Xavier heard a lot about you Jackson." he said shaking my hand, his hand nearly breaking mine.

"Oh sorry kid, come on I will show you to your room."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Okay so you're all probably thinking wow Chaos chose you how awsome is that, or wow your room would be huge and amazing. Truth was both were wrong.<p>

My room was a smaller than my room at home. The walls were painted with a murky green colour that looked as if someone had thrown up everywhere; my bed was one of those military cots which consisted of most of the room with my wardrobe taking up the rest. Xavier must have noticed the look of disgust, because he chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry kid the more you prove yourself the better the room will become." He patted me on the back causing me to stumble. "Anyway kid I will see you in" he paused to look down at his watch and his eyebrows shot up. "Four hours." He left me and walked out the room probably to a much nicer room.

I dived onto my bed and closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill. Why does this always happen to me.

* * *

><p>On Olympus<p>

The throne room was deadly silent that was before Poseidon roared into the room. His eyes looking like a tropical storm.

The other gods looked at the sea god in shock, the last time they had seen his eyes filled with such fury was when Percy had been swapped with Jason.

Poseidon walked straight towards his sister, Hera's throne. She simply sat there looking into his eyes.

"What have you done to my son?" his voice was calm but everyone knew better, the calm before the storm.

"I have done nothing to Perseus."

"LIES!" He screeched his body shaking as Hawaii was experiencing abnormally large waves.

"Actually Uncle she is telling the truth." Poseidon turned towards Apollo, who simply shrunk back into his throne.

"How do you know?" normally Apollo would love all the attention but not in this case.

"I'm the god of Truth." He squeaked "I know these things." He looked down into his lap, mumbling Haikus about Poseidon.

"Wait what's going on?" Hermes looked up from his throne looking around the throne room. Poseidon was in the middle of the floor in a crumpled heap crying for his lost son.

"Obviously Perseus is missing." Athena shot Hermes a duh look.

"Where is he?" he asked standing from his throne and searching the room as if it may have been a personal joke.

"It's okay he is safe with Me." a voice echoed through the halls Poseidon looked up tears filling his eyes.

"Chaos." Zeus greeted.

Chaos stepped forward holding both of her hands she looked down towards the floor as she spoke. " I Sense a disturbance in the force."

"Dude, that's a star wars Quote." Apollo whispered to Hermes who simply looked at the sun god and nodded furiously.

"That's ridiculous Apollo; sometimes you're dumber than Aphrodite." Artemis hissed back. Chaos simply looked at the sun and messenger gods and winked. Artemis sat there dumbstruck.

"Told you little sis." Apollo leaned back against his chair with a smug look. Artemis took her opportunity to beat her twin brother senseless.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I'M OLDER." She screamed in between hits.

"Sure whatever you say." Apollo smiled back at his sister before turning towards Hermes and muttering "Baby."

Artemis grunted in annoyance folding her arms and retreating back into her chair.

"The primordials are stirring. I figured he would be useful against them." She shrugged her shoulder in an I- don't-really-care matter.

"He is the greatest Hero to have lived surpassing all." They all looked around the room and nodded, it was true. He had defeated the war god, the titans, Gaea and various other monsters.

"I promise you, that you will see him soon." She looked around the room at the gods but they knew she was talking to Poseidon.

"See you later kids." With that she left with a smile and a wave.

"She is so cool." Apollo muttered smiling at where she once stood.

"No matter how hard you wish man, you're never going to tap that." Hermes patted him on the shoulder in mock sympathy shaking his head.


	2. I defeat a Drakon and Visit my mum

**Thanks for my reviews, oh yeah and I'm Australian so I spell some things differently and also I'm on school holidays so I may post chapters up quickly, because I'm bored. I don't like short Chapter's so I will try and push out at least a thousand words per Chapter. Because short Chapter are annoying.**

**Goddess of Revenge: I was thinking of putting Percy and Chaos together but I think I may just put it as like a mutual respect and crush for each other but it may not show up until the end of the story.**

**Anyway here is the Second chapter. Enjoy and review, because they make my day. **

"Liam, aim for its mouth." Xavier screamed over shouts of mortals who were trying to get away.

I don't know what they were seeing but I heard a little girl scream out something like '_mummy look at_ _the giant aardvark' _which even for me was just weird.

The drakon slithered around shooting streams of acid out of its mouth just missing a few mortals, but hitting an unfortunate doughnut shop.

"Dam I wanted a doughnut when this was over." Anna muttered dodging a stream of Venom.

"Yeah only problem with that is every time its mouth opens it spews out acid." Liam grunted, as he readied his spear. Half of his armour was beginning to melt off and the other half was singed from the other drakon. Which spewed fire and was easier to take out compared to this one.

"Hey prissy." I looked towards Liam, naturally he was a son of Ares and well I was starting to think that all Ares kids just saw me and immediately though Prissy.

"Don't call me that, meathead." I caught a glimpse of Liam's face and red like a tomato does not cover it, I jumped over the drakon's tail as it swished towards me. Liam just ducked underneath the tail and jumped up with ease and grace that I wish I had. Especially for a kid his size.

"Whatever kid, just try not to get too jealous when I take down this drakon." He grinned madly at me and ran to the front of the Drakon. The idiot was about to get himself killed.

"Liam not yet!" but it was too late the drakon's attention turned to Liam. It almost seemed like the drakon was smiling. But its mouth opened, slowly the sound of the acid flowing to the front of its mouth.

Liam had a determined look on his face as he held his spear. It was almost in slow motion. Liam threw his spear but the drakon moved out of the way as the spear went flying barely missing Anna who sliced the spear in half, with one of her arrows, which was amazingly awesome, as the shattered pieces fly around her.

I had to help him. I didn't even realise I was running towards the drakon's head or Liam until I heard Xavier Screaming at me telling me to stop.

Next thing you know lil' old impulsive seaweed brain Percy aka me was standing in front of Liam. I stood there stunned watching the stream of acid flying towards me at an almost impossible pace.

Suddenly I felt everything slow, I could hear Xavier telling me to run, Anna screaming and firing a volley of arrows towards the drakon and I could sense Liam behind me cowering and also trying to push me out of the way. I was about to be hit with drakon acidic venom. Which I assumed had some part of liquid in it.

It clicked I felt the liquid particles in the venom, I felt like it was a part of me like an extra arm or a leg. I forced my eyes shut as I concentrated, I didn't know if it would work, but from the collective gasps, I guess it did work.

Slowly I opened my eyes, what I saw shocked me in between me and the drakon was a wall of green venom. The drakon looked at me with confusion. I smirked back; it did something I didn't expect a giant lizard would do. It glared at me and did something I expected... shot more venom out, strengthening my wall and weakening the drakon.

It looked at me with a quizzical glance and opened its mouth again. I prayed to every god I could think of, including Ares.

Pushing my arms out I felt the venom flow straight towards the drakon and into its throat.

The drakon looked at me its eyes bulging; it made a loud but quick groan and collapsed to the ground exploding in a shower of gold dust.

"Well we learnt one thing today." Xavier walked up to us smiling and looking at me with wonder.

"What that Liam is an idiot." Anna smiled at Liam as he shot her a dirty.

"No that drakon's can't handle a taste of their own medicine. We already learnt that Liam is an idiot." Xavier smiled patting Liam on the head affectionately.

"I hate you guys." Liam muttered looking down at the floor.

"No you don't, you love us." Anna smiled at Liam, before walking to the van.

Liam blushed at the comment causing Xavier and I to snicker. I was all too obvious that they liked each other, the constant bickering and flirting, was well intense sometimes.

It kind of reminded me of Annabeth and I. Wow. I must have been a seaweed brain not to tell that she was flirting with me half the time or that I was flirting with her. We were still going out when I was kidnapped, like two years ago. Part of me wanted her to move on and be happy but another part of me wishes she hasn't.

Sounds crazy, right?

We reached the van which was a simple white van, like the ones we had at Camp Half-Blood except instead of _Delphi Strawberry Service _it was the more glamorous _Olympia Home of Divine cheeses._

"We seriously need a new undercover name." I muttered shaking my head as Anna slid open the door.

"I Tried that once, trust me tell that to Chaos and she will have you eat cheese for breakfast lunch and dinner every day for a month." Anna shuddered at the memory as we started handing her bags.

Anna was a daughter of Apollo and was one of the only girl's to receive Artemis' blessing and not be in the hunters.

"Was that in the 30's or the 50's?" Xavier asked trying to rack his brain.

"Neither, the 20's." She answered shuddering.

"Now I remember, after we gave you the exact same warning, you just gave Percy." Xavier smiled passing up the bags muttering things like 'good times'.

"And what warning were we talking about?" I should have been freaked out by this but, to be honest it was a kind of ritual that she would just pop up after our missions. Probably to check if we're all alive.

"The time Anna asked you to change the name of the van." Liam mentioned lifting himself onto the van.

"Ahh yes, the summer of cheese." Chaos smiled as if remembering the memory. "Those were good times." Chaos chuckled.

Anna simply stood there with a white face. "I can't look at cheese the same way again." We all laughed at Anna's misfortune. While she hunched over dry retching.

"So how did it go, my favourite little team." She punched my arm for affect, and well it hurt. I mean I was always fit and could take a few hits every now and then, especially after two years of intense training and missions, but this was Chaos the first being. I doubt anything could be as strong as her.

"Pretty good, we took down the first Hydra with ease thanks to Jackson's son of Poseidon water powers, and same with the second one." Xavier finished punching me in the arm, playfully. His punch didn't hurt as much which for me was lucky.

Chaos eyed me for a bit her eyebrows scrunched up in though.

"Well done my little Champion." She nudged my arm again. Yeah I received Chaos' blessing enhancing my endurance and my senses, I was her Champion, on Earth anyway.

When someone was to challenge Chaos, I would be the one to fight in her place because of the ancient rules. Luckily for me no one had challenged her.

"Not to alarm anyone but, there is a man over there, and well he doesn't feel like a monster or a mortal, and he keeps staring, it's kind of creepy." Anna was facing us but her eyes were pointing upwards, making her look possessed.

I tried to feel around me using my senses, and she was right, the presence was godly. We all looked towards Chaos waiting for our orders. She stared at the presence; she looked as if she was having a conversation with the presence just with her eyes. They would soften and then blaze with a fire.

I had seen the fire blaze way too often, like that one time I flooded her quarters which was by accident of course I was trying to learn a new move, which would have taken a lot of energy out of me if I didn't have Chaos' blessing.

But when I nearly drowned one of her best teams she just smiled at me and continued on her way. It was weird. And erned me the nickname 'teacher's pet'.

Eventually she sighed and walked towards the presence. Naturally we all turned around. Chaos slowly walked towards the figure her body shaking.

The man stood there with a large trench coat and a hat covering his face. I wasn't sure who he was but I had a large desire to please him.

Chaos and the guy stood there talking, both looked as if they were trying to prove a point. Finally Chaos walked away with a disgruntled look on her face.

I continued to look at the man, something told me that I should know him, he stared back at me, before tipping his hat and well I'm not 100 per cent sure but I'm pretty sure he smiled at me.

"Percy."I turned back towards Chaos; she stood with her hand folded across her not meeting my eyes, like a child who didn't get something their own way. "You have proved yourself well over these two years and before I decide if you stay with us or continue your life as a mortal I know there are some people you would like to see again. So when we get back to base pack some of your stuff and we will send you to your mother's house, you can decide what you want to do from there."

I smiled at the mention of my mum I mean I had been snatched away two years ago and I'm pretty sure everyone thought I was dead, but I knew my mum wasn't, I had seen her on my last mission to New York, she was buying groceries with Paul.

It took all my might not to run into her arms and start to cry.

"But Percy I will give you three months, before I make my decision. Clear." She eyed me again from the corner of her eye.

"Crystal." I smiled at her, while who I assumed was Liam wolf whistled. He was silenced when he was attacked by giant mosquitoes.

We poofed up right outside my mum's apartment, I felt my heart pumping, my body was shaking from both nerves and adrenaline. Chaos stood beside me watching my every move.

"Three months, remember that." Chaos murmured bringing my attention to her I peeled my eyes away from the door.

"Three months isn't long enough." I answered bringing my attention towards the door again.

"Three months is long enough for the fates." I turned back to ask what the Hades she was on about, but like the pouty child she can be she disappeared.

"Thanks for the answers" I muttered stepping closer to the door.

I knocked while trying to control my shaking, which was about as easy as holding the world. Listening to the things happening in the apartment. I could hear the TV on and feet shuffling towards the door.

"I'm coming" I smiled as the door opened. Revealing my mother in her pyjamas.

"Hey mum, I'm home." I felt tears about to overflow.

She looked at me as if I had grown an extra head. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Who is it Sal?" In the distance someone called out, I knew who it was immediately. Paul.

Mum just stood there tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

"Sally, who is it?" Paul appeared in the doorway, his face frozen, he was also staring a t me as if I had two heads.

"Hey Paul, how's it going?" I smiled at Paul, whose eyes rolled to the back of his head and his whole body collapsed with a thud.

Mum was caught between concern for her husband and well concern for her mental health upon seeing me.

"You're alive." I smiled genuinely at her and opened my arms wrapping them around her.

"Of course I am mum." I let go of her and she smiled.

She jumped as if she had just remembered Paul lying on the floor. Bending over him, she propped his head up.

"I'm just going to get some water." She stood up smiled at me again and ran to the kitchen. Leaving me alone with my unconscious step dad and the front door wide open, which I'm pretty sure didn't look good. I could almost see the headlines. _'Teen attacks man in his pyjamas.' _This would show an unflattering picture of me standing over Paul.

I shut the door quickly before any of the neighbours could see, and picked Paul up Bridal style, while I looked for a place to put him.

I stood in the hall way for Hades knows how long, until my mum entered the room with a jug of water, she jumped and with her free hand grasped her chest, "I wasn't expecting you to be there." she muttered.

Then she noticed me struggling with Paul, her eyes widened. "Put him on the couch."

She followed me towards the living room shouting things like.

'Watch the flowers'

'be careful.'

And 'watch his head'.

I placed him as gently as I could on the couch, catching him with my knees when he rolled over the edge.

She splashed the water on Paul's face; he groaned and rolled his head.

"He never was a morning person, he is almost as worse as you." She let out a nervous laugh, and started to lightly smack Paul's cheeks.

"God Percy you haven't changed a bit, except your hair is shorter and well the muscles but I suppose that's regulation with Chaos and the muscles from all of your training I'm guessing." Paul looked me over examining me. While mum was getting her freshly baked cookies out of the oven.

The smell made me feel like I was in one of those cartoons where the person floats towards the smell. It was that good.

"Yeah the training was pretty intense, and the hair is easier to look after when in battle and after receiving Chaos' blessing I became immortal, unless I die in battle."

"Makes sense." Paul muttered resting his head on his hand.

Mum walked into the room with a plate full of blue chocolate chip cookies, steam wafted off the cookies, which made me love life all the more.

"Wow mum, I think I should come home more often." She gave me a look that said don't-even-think-about-doing-that-again. I raised my hands in a surrendering motion.

"Or not."

**Thanks for reading hope you all enjoyed it, please review.**

**And in my boredom send me a song or some other kind of inspiration and a pairing you would like to read about and I shall write a one shot about them. **

**P.S Send in the genre like friendship, romance whatever and what you want to see in the story.**


	3. I help save camp and get my heart broken

**Thanks for all of the reviews, I love them all.**

**Goddess of Revenge: Thank you for the challenge one shot thing, I have finished it but it's not the best it is called Someone like you, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Ariel Night: thanks I was trying to make it more original, because I really doubt that Annabeth would ever cheat on Percy like all the other stories say and also Poseidon and the other campers suddenly hating Percy I doubt that would happen, and the whole Chaos thing it's different so I wanted to give it a shot. **

**Once again do not in any way own PJatO or HoO **

**Any way here is my third chapter.**

The one thing I missed more than my mum and of course her cookies was sleeping in my own bed and waking up to blue bacon and eggs. Don't ask me how she does it; because I have never asked her or even thought about it, when someone gives you food you don't think about it, you just eat it.

I sat down beside Paul who looked abnormally cheerful, continuously glancing at my mum. She on the other hand sat across from me and smiled at Paul every so often. She seemed to glow, which was weird. Finally I had enough.

"What's going on? Why do you too keep staring at each other?"

Paul looked up from his bacon and eggs smiling at me and looking back to mum. He gestured his head towards me. Mum nodded and smiled.

"Well Percy there is something we have to tell you." Their hands reached across the table towards each other grasping at air until their hands met.

"Yeah, what is it?" I was starting to get impatient.

"Well..." next thing you know a letter literally popped out of nowhere landing in my eggs. Paul and mum jumped in their seats as I was splattered with egg.

The writing on the envelope was neat and elegant, compared to my chicken scratch. I picked it up while Paul looked at the envelope with a curious look, while mum looked at it suspiciously.

I opened it slowly my hands shaking. A small ring fell out from the folds rolling across the table.

_Percy,_

_You are needed at Camp Half-blood, there is going to be an attack._

_This is all the information I am permitted to tell you, even I cannot surpass the ancient laws (most of them anyway)._

_I wish you luck._

_Chaos _

I picked up the ring, it was silver and had different symbols engraved in it.

"I have to go." I shot up from the table and ran.

By the time I got to camp the Golden Fleece was lying on the ground and looked black instead of its golden glow. Cabins were burning and clashes of metal could be heard.

"_Put the ring on." _At first I thought someone was standing behind me but it turned out to be a voice in my head. Which is something most normal people should be concerned about, but then again I'm not exactly what you would call 'normal.'

"Chaos?"

"_Put the ring on." _She insisted, I was going to tell her that right know was defiantly not the time for fashion advice. But I decided that I would rather not be neutered.

I pulled the ring out of my pocket and pushed it onto my ring finger.

"Now what?" I asked and instead of one of her witty retorts she was silent. "Now you don't talk."

I pulled riptide out of my pocket and silently prayed to every god I could think of and ran into the valley.

I ran straight into an empousa who bared her fangs and lunged at me, I was more prepared then her, I readied riptide and drove it straight into her chest. She made a gasping sound before she finally faded into dust. That was too easy.

I assessed the battle field, the Stoll brothers were back to back while a small group of hell hounds were surrounding them, one came up from in-between the two only to be shot down by a volley of arrows eliminating more than half the hounds.

Pollux, Katie and the rest of the Demeter were trapping Cyclops and giants who were trying to swat their way out of the vines that were encircling them. One Cyclops exploded into a sea of golden dust causing the others to panic and squirm, making them explode. Which looked really cool.

I felt pretty envious of their vine powers.

"_Then concentrate and it will happen."_

"What are you talking about?" I asked adrenaline was pumping through my body I could see everything happening, hear everything. I knew that there was an enemy solider making their way towards me.

"_The ring, just concentrate I'm sure you can do it." _Concentrate right that makes sense concentrate on controlling a weed while a full on battle is happening around you and there is someone charging towards you hell bent on killing you.

I forced my eyes shut, I felt my muscle's tingle, like a muscle I had never used I flexed, the person coming at me was still screaming, I could feel them lumbering against the grass.

I lifted my arms and opened my eyes, he was closer know his sword raised, something on the floor slithered around his foot, I concentrated on the vine willing it to raise into the air.

It did so pulling the enemy until he was hanging upside down. His yells of triumph turned into screams of terror. His helmet slipped of his head revealing his red hair.

"Let me go, please." He screamed. He didn't look older than 13.

"Why are you here? Who sent you?" I shot at him lowering him towards the ground so that his head was just touching the ground.

"Please, I-I don't know I j-just f-follow my orders." Tears started to stream down his face slowly.

I gritted my teeth. "Who gave you your orders? Tell ME!" by know I could tell there was a group surrounding us, the sound of battle slowly disappearing.

"Please, Please, I don't want to die." He cried tears pouring down his face faster his breathing becoming erratic.

"I never said that I was going to kill you." I told him calmly.

"You won't b-but he will." He wailed.

"Who? Who will kill you?" I walked closer towards him examining him. His body shook violently as he sobbed and wailed. I could hear the crowd behind me whispering.

Suddenly a small arrow the size of a dart pierced itself into his thigh. His body went limp as a small groan escaped his lips, his eyes glazed over.

Will ran forward from the crowd eyeing me sceptically, running towards the boy as I set him down. He placed his hand on his wrist to check his pulse. He looked out towards the forest.

"A spy." He muttered to himself he turned his attention back towards the kid. "Austin get me some nectar and ambrosia, Kayla come here." Will commanded, strands of his golden hair hanging in his eyes.

"Dude isn't he suppose to be dead?" I spun around to face the crowd that had gathered. The Stoll's stood there, their eyes open wide, Piper looked as if she was about to cry, Clarisse had a bemused expression on her face and Leo simply stood there with a depressed look on his face.

"Please tell me they didn't chain Thanatos again." Leo sighed; piper looked at him and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ouch... oh right not that we didn't miss you or anything."

I laughed; I really did miss this place.

After about an hour or so of 20 questions, which went something like this: 'What happened?' I was asleep in my cabin and I woke up in a white room and told I worked for Chaos. 'Do you wear awesome assassin clothes?' not if you count jeans and a shirt awesome assassin clothes. 'Do you live on a different planet?' nope same old planet.

Finally Piper dragged me aside with a firm grip, on my shoulder, much to her sister's disappointment.

"Piper what do you want?" I whined as she dragged me towards the lake. Her kaleidoscope eyes filled with worry. "What's wrong? Is Annabeth okay? Where is she?"

"Percy we all thought you were dead, it has been two years." She spun me around, so we were facing each other. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Yeah I know time still moves when you're with Chaos." She sighed and stomped her foot on the floor.

"That's not the point well we've _all _moved on."

"What do you mean?"

"She has just gotten over you, she is now happy."

"What? But I love her."

"I know you love her, are you forgetting who my mother is? Besides she loves you too, it's just that well she loves him more."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. I wasn't known for having a good temper. "Who?"

"Will. They are happy; he was the first one to make her smile while you were gone."

"Whatever Piper, but I'm not giving up on her." I mumbled my teeth grinding together. I could feel Chaos groan in my mind, she knew about how I felt for Annabeth, from the day she took me.

I pushed my way past Piper ignoring her protests, my walk turned slowly into a jog and then into a run until I reached the forest that was my goal.

"This is your fault!" my voice cracking.

'_How is it my fault she moved on?' _

"If you didn't take ME none of this would have happened! THAT'S how!" I was pacing now and screaming at myself, Nymphs walked out from behind the trees to stare at me, at the moment I didn't care.

'_Because it was your fate, even I cannot control the fates.' _

I could tell she was getting angry; her voice had an unusual ringing noise when she was upset like a high pitched bell. "Everyone wants ME, TWO freaking prophecies, they were the bloody MAJOR prophecies too and then I get KIDNAPPED by Chaos, and the worst part is you have yet to tell me why you so graciously decided to kidnap me!"

'_The time will come for when you need to know, but now I think you need to calm down.' _

A scream of frustration escaped my lips causing the nymphs to run and hide. But my scream didn't scare them; a flame had shot from my hands narrowly missing a few trees. A few brave nymphs gave me a few dirties, the rest were cowering behind a tree.

I looked down at my ring finger, the ring still intact. "All I wanted was to be normal." I took of the ring throwing it deep into the forest.

By the time I had come back from my well what can you call it? A tantrum I suppose. A crowd had gathered towards the big house where three campers were being paraded around.

From the distance I could tell that two were blond while the other had dark brown hair. I knew who they were almost immediately, Malcolm, Butch and Annabeth.

I walked towards the crowd a smile lighting my features, which was until I saw Will and Annabeth holding each other. Then I froze. I mean what could I say? 'Hey Annabeth I'm not dead but I still have feelings for you so let's get back together.' But I couldn't hurt Will like that or confuse Annabeth.

Instead she spotted me first, the smile on her face vanishing replaced with a piercing look, as if she was trying to figure out if she was going crazy or not.

Will looked between the two of us unsure of what to do.

I smiled at Annabeth waving slightly; she smiled back, and ran towards me. I prepared for the hug I was sure to come. But I'm always wrong instead of a hug I got a slap in the face.

"Ouch what the Hades Wise girl?" I complained rubbing my sore cheek. How she got so much momentum for that slap I will never know.

"You disappear for two years and all you can do is smile and wave? Do you know how worried I was for you Seaweed brain?" her hands were on her hips while she scolded me like a mother would her child. Will stood there looking from me to her unsure of what to do. I mean I couldn't blame him, I wouldn't know what to do either.

"I'm sorry it's a long story."

"Yeah you should be sorry, but when Thalia gets here I will feel sorry for you." I gulped she smiled and hugged me this time; it didn't last as long as I had hoped however.

"You seriously need to tell me, how about the beach in an hour, I'm sure the others would like to know as well."

I nodded my head in agreement; she smiled and dragged Will back towards the crowd. While I melted into the shadows.

**Sorry not the best chapter, to be honest I had a massive case of writers block, so Annabeth and Will. Sorry just wanted to mix it up. I am a Percabeth fan but it is done way too often and I wanted to try something different.**

**anyway read and review Please.**


	4. I see my dad and hear the prophecy

**Thank you so much for the reviews I love them and they make my day. Okay guys my next Chapter sorry it is not as long as my other chapters.**

**Enjoy**

I sat on the wharf at the beach dangling my feet into the cool water; I had allowed my feet to get wet because well to be honest I wanted to get wet. I would have totally immersed myself but well, I was waiting for Annabeth.

And she was never one to be late.

I felt the currents float around my feet making little ringlets. But the water was making me want to see my father again, even though I would never admit that to anyone else.

'_He wants to see you too.' _

"Shut up." I growled.

I still wasn't over the whole kidnapping thing I mean, I get taken for eight months in which I'm in some kind of sleep like state, then like a month after that stupid prophecy is finished I'm taken by Chaos for two years.

I'm kind of over the whole me being kidnapped, and pretty much being used for prophecies.

I looked around at the water feeling it and almost tasting it. I know weird right.

My fingers danced across the air making spirals and other shapes, the water following my movement.

"I see your getting better with your water powers." A gruff voice sounded behind me. I looked up to see, well my dad.

"Hey dad, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking at my dad while still playing with the water. He simply smiled at me and moved towards me sitting next to me, his feet dangling in the water like a little kid.

"Just thought I would visit my son." He looked back at me smiling causing his forehead to crinkle.

It was silent for a moment I had given up my water tricks and was know just focusing on staring at the water. "I missed you, you know." He smiled again also looking out to the water. Seems like me and my dad both don't really like talking about our feelings.

"Yeah I missed you too dad."

"You had us all worried; I think a few of the gods were even pulling out their own hair." He laughed at the end, a nervous laugh. It was kind of off putting.

"Yeah, I missed all of you guys too."

"That reminds me you are needed on Olympus." I was about to object but sadly dad beat me to it. "But I told them that you would like to spend time with your friends before we go through the formalities."

I smiled at him. "Thanks dad. I appreciate it." He smiled back at me.

"Its okay son, I will pick you up tomorrow morning, oh and dress nicely."

"I always dress nicely." He chuckled to himself before getting up stretching his back.

"I haven't laughed like that since you left." He stepped forward about to walk away. "I really wish you would take up our offer."

I felt Chaos shudder in my mind making, me want to shudder, I pushed the feeling back down focusing on the water.

"Dad, I have a lot to live for on earth."

"With Chaos you would be immortal, with us a god."

"Yeah well with Chaos I don't have a choice, I do what she tells me. It's kind of like a curse."

"Still you should consider our offer a little longer."

"If I promise to consider it will you stop pestering me about it?"

He held up his hands in a surrendering motion. "I make no promises." He smiled at me mischievously, like a child of Hermes would smile when Chiron caught them with stink bombs. I willed the water to move up in a spouting motion, soaking my dad.

"Whoops." I smiled back at him; he glared for a moment and laughed, almost collapsing to his knees.

"No one has ever done that to me before son, you really are courageous. Or maybe just stupid." He smiled at me and just as I was about to throw another spout at him he turned into his true form causing me to look away and miss my mark.

She walked over to me too my joy she didn't bring Will. I inwardly cheered.

"Hey wise girl. What did you want to know?"

She smirked and sat down next to me. It took all my might not to throw my arms around her and hold her.

"You know who my mother is so how about everything." She smiled at me while stretching her arms.

"Sure."

I started off telling her about how I was kidnapped, told I was to train with Chaos all the way up to the fact that Chaos is making up her mind on whether or not she wanted me to stay with her or not. Being the curious person she was interrupted me every chance she could to ask me a question.

"But why you?" she asked her lips pursed, while her index finger was placed strategically on them, her eyes were squinted as if I was some kind of puzzle she was trying to figure out.

"I don't know all she tells me is that it is up to the fates."

She sat up immediately her back looked as if a plank of wood was tied to her back. "It probably has something to do with the Prophecy."

Yep my life was oh so annoying. "What do you mean prophecy?" I could feel my teeth grinding together.

'_Calm down.'_

I wanted to tell her to shut up, but then I would look insane in front of Annabeth and that's not what I wanted to do.

She laughed at me her eyes were sparkling. "I know what you mean, although maybe not to the same degree."

"It's annoying."

She nodded her head with a bemused grin.

"What is the prophecy?" I was pretty curious.

"_Son of the sea blessed by the first_

_Shall fight against the ones they defeated_

_Wisdom shall choose between the sun and the sea_

_War and love shall fight light_

_Fire and messengers shall save the hearth _

_One won't make it back, a mortal"_

I looked down into my lap. "Let me guess it's a great prophecy?"

Annabeth sighed, "Yeah it's a great prophecy. The quest I just went on was to retrieve a child we thought was a child of Poseidon, your brother, but he ended up being a son of Demeter. Now your back and blessed by Chaos it kind of makes sense."

"Yeah I suppose it does."

We sat on the beach talking for an hour then Will joined us and it got a bit awkward, but the Stoll brothers ended up joining us and it was all laughs, they helped me take my mind off Annabeth and Will. Even though they were right in front of us.

They were being nice and not acting all lovely dovey but I could see it in their eyes, they wanted to, but they were trying to cheer me up.

In the distance the conch horn sounded signalling dinner. The Stoll's both stood up with equally manic grins.

"Race yah!" Conner smiled while Travis looked eagerly towards the dining hall.

I looked towards Annabeth and Will; they were both taking their time to stand up. Well okay they were still sitting there Annabeth's head in Will's lap, while he played with her hair.

I looked back at the Stoll's, trying to suppress my urge to smack Will over the head and pick Annabeth up.

"You're on." They both smiled and we ran leaving the girl I love with the boy she loves.

**There we go guys sorry about the prophecy kind of sucked... okay really sucks but yep best I could do.**

**If you want to see something in the next chapter just let me know in the reviews and I will see if I can fit it in the story. Thank you guys! =)**


	5. Unexpected Confessions

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys I really appreciate it, you're all so kind to me. Any way here is the fifth chapter hope you enjoy **

**I do not own PJatO or HoO**

I entered my cabin and pretty much fell flat on my bed, I mean the day had been a pretty long one.

During dinner when I had been formally introduced to the camp, and answered even more questions, all of which were the same just worded differently.

Then at the campfire Clarisse had 'accidently' jabbed Leo with a dagger, causing Leo to freak out and almost burn the front row, seriously some people were missing their eyebrows.

Then on the way back to my cabin the Stoll's had decided to prank me with water balloons, so my shirt got wet and stuck to my chest, what was worst was that half the Aphrodite cabin was behind me, which was one of the worst embarrassing moments of my life, I had dried my shirt and immediately chased them towards the Demeter cabin, were Katie after being pranked by the Stoll's, was waiting with a batch of poison ivy.

It was the best un-organized comeback ever.

I had decided that the poison ivy was better than anything I could have come up with so I left them.

Their faces were priceless, it was times like that I wish I had a camera.

So you can imagine after everything I had done as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. Well at least I think I was I mean if this was a dream then my mind is a very detailed place.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in an office, not just any office, I knew it well. I had spent a lot of times in this place, not all of them were for good reasons.<p>

I'm not trying to say that I'm some kind of bad boy, trouble maker, it's more like trouble found me and every time it did for the past two years I ended up in here.

The desk I was sitting at had papers jumbled up everywhere, it was the cleanest I had ever seen it, which is just sad. Across from the table where I had expected to see my hormonal master was instead... an empty chair.

From the outside of the room I could hear shouting and a lot of colourful language, I cringed as I heard the familiar voice screech at who I assume was Liam, as there were a few grunts in return and also the fact Chaos was using her Irish screeching at Liam.

See Liam was Irish moved here in maybe the 1850's, I don't know but when Chaos and Liam got into a fight Chaos would put an Irish accent on just to annoy Liam that extra bit.

It worked every time.

There was a smash as something collided with the office door almost breaking the door down until finally Chaos appeared just by the door, giving it a dirty look and cursing under her breath.

"What happened this time?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Chaos stared at the doorway subconsciously fixing her hair. "Liam nearly killed the team on a training mission. It seems only you and Anna know how to calm him, but since you are at Camp-Half blood and Anna is on a scouting mission, no one can calm him." she finished her eyebrows scrunching in thought. Until she smiled and turned around to look at me, for a moment I thought my heart may or may have not stopped beating.

Casually she walked towards her desk and sat down opposite me. She placed her hands behind her head throwing her feet up onto the desk. "What's happening at camp?" she asked her eyes never leaving my face.

"Nothing much just, I dunno maybe a freaking Major Prophecy, once again involving you're's truly." I had expected to see at least a little bit of shock cross her face but she simply shrugged and looked towards the ceiling. Anger flooded through me.

"Wait you knew about the prophecy?" I wanted to stand from my seat but the anger was making my knees tremble. I felt as if the whole room was shaking.

"Of course I knew I'm Chaos, I choose the best of the best, that's why I chose you and well also about the prophecy. By the way Perce you may want to control your anger you're starting an earthquake both here and at camp where your body is lying." She said nonchalantly.

I took three deep breaths, shutting my eyes, I imagined camp, my mum, blue cookies, the ocean, Chaos... slowly my anger seeped away until I finally opened my eyes revealing Chaos, her face directed at the ceiling but her eyes on me, she had a smug smile on her face as if she remembered an inside joke.

"You just thought of me." she said smiling like a kid at a candy store.

"No I didn't." But I answered too quickly a blush covered my face I could feel the room grow warmer.

She pushed her body off the back of the chair, leaning forward, her eyes sparkling, it made her look beautiful. "You did it again." Her smile grew wider.

"What are you talking about?" my voice went a little too high for my liking. I sounded like I was on helium.

"You keep thinking about me. What are you thinking of me for? Why do you keep thinking about me?" Crap when she got interested in something she acted like she had way too much caffeine. Soon she would be jumping on the desk.

"I was thinking about you because you were right in front of Me." she pushed back off the desk for a moment her eyebrows once again were furrowed, as if she was thinking of a way to catch me out. Apparently she thought of one because her eye brows shot up into the air and were almost hidden in her hair.

"But before you had your eyes closed, therefore were not looking at Me." she smiled relaxed and pleased at watching me suffer.

"Uhh... well...you...were...umm...you were in the same room as Me." okay I know what a convincing argument, shut up, it was the best I could come up with.

"Buuuuut" she continued giving me an I-am-so-going-to-win-this-argument look. "Your mother wasn't in the room, neither was your camp or the ocean and I don't know about you but I can't see any blue food." she looked at me and smiled at my obvious discomfort.

I folded my arms in retreat; she simply smiled and batted her eye lashes. "Does whittle Percy have a crush." She moved one of her hands to pinch my cheeks; it took all my self restraint not to smack her hand away.

"I hate you." I muttered looking down into my lap.

"No you don't you loooove Me." she cooed leaning back into her chair almost laughing.

"What did you want from me?" I growled out.

She smiled a lazy smile, while pulling something out of her pocket. I didn't know what it was but it was shiny. "You will need this ring they will want to see the gifts I have given you, plus they are helpful when it comes to being Charm spoken, especially with Aphrodite." She grimaced at the name making me feel self conscious.

"Is that all?" I asked reaching out for the ring.

"For know but remember I'm always with you, and I can totally see what you see, hear what you hear and I can read your thoughts." She leaned back in her chair her eyes closed, both arms placed at the back of her head. "Spooky ha?"

"More like an invasion of privacy." I muttered, she snickered and clicked her fingers.

* * *

><p>I felt a tap at my shoulder, in my wisdom I decided to ignore it. The tap got harder and I grumbled, then someone punched my shoulder and I went flying off my bed.<p>

"Ah, Hades. Percy are you alright?" a gruff voice spoke, I knew who it was immediately.

"Dad What the Hades?" I asked rubbing the back of my head while getting up, my voice sounded horse, and it hurt to talk.

"Thank Zeus you're alright, but wow your mother was right you could sleep through an earthquake." He chuckled.

"Yeah thanks dad." I looked up at him he was smiling at me.

"Come on, I'll give you an hour to be ready, remember dress nicely." He seemed very optimistic today, it was actually pretty scary.

I walked to my trunk to pull out my nicest clothes that would fit me; I had bulked up a little bit in two years. I looked down at my ring finger remembering my dream. Sometimes I hated Chaos.

'_And sometimes I hate you, now hurry up you're keeping your father waiting.' _Chaos chided.

"Sorry Mum." I mumbled only to feel like I had been slapped in the head. "Ouch."

* * *

><p>By the time dad and I arrived. Ten minutes early thank you very much.<p>

The meeting was in full swing and by that I mean the twins Artemis and Apollo were fighting, Ares and Hephaestus were wrestling, Hera was yelling at Zeus who was looking in the opposite direction, Aphrodite was fixing her makeup, Mr D had somehow managed to sneak in some wine as his nose was bright red and he was cackling at everything, Athena had her nose stuck in a book, Demeter and Hades were arguing over cereal and what surprised me was Hestia had summoned a fire whip and was trying to smack Hermes who was running around like a mad man while poking his tongue out at her.

I personally had never seen my favourite goddess mad, but the way everyone ignored her I assumed it wasn't as rare as I had thought.

'_Hermes must have tried to put the hearth out again.' _

That made sense.

Dad stood there with a smile on his face, he must have seen this a lot.

Zeus finally noticed me standing awkwardly in the middle of the throne room, dad left me to sit on his throne, because he cleared his throat and whistled causing everyone to return to their seats, all of their eyes on me, except Mr D who was quietly sipping his bottle of wine, while trying to be sneaky and hiding it under his jacket.

"Perseus, you have returned, I hope Chaos has trained you well?" Zeus asked, abnormally polite to me.

"Yes my lord, she has given me gifts, I can know dabble in other gods powers not just my fathers." I answered no one looked surprised by this in fact they all looked like they had been expecting it.

"Yes Perseus we all gave the ring our blessing, Chaos had to ask us for the blessings, and we all obliged." Athena answered immediately.

Makes sense. But then why did Chaos want me to wear the ring at the meeting?

The Olympians were ten times better than the campers they didn't ask questions or anything, I suppose they already knew it all, I'm sure Chaos would have told them.

* * *

><p>After the meeting they all went their separate ways, unfortunately I had to stay on Olympus for the night under 'observation' pretty much to check if I had gained any more powers, they didn't really trust Chaos that much.<p>

'_Of course they wouldn't all of the old rulers want the throne back.'_

"What do you mean?"

'_I mean Uranus and the rest of the primordial's as well as Kronos and the titans all want to rule again.'_

"So they think since you once ruled..."

'_I will want to rule again, but to be honest the universe is a lot to run and adding earth to it would be too much, I want the gods to rule, they are doing a better job despite what some people think.'_

"Makes sense." She didn't answer but I could feel her nodding her head in agreement.

I walked down the corridor, towards Apollo's 'little set up' as he liked to call it.

"Percy!" the voice was like a melody and I wanted to turn around and run towards it.

In my mind I could hear Chaos let out a soft growl.

**OH MY GOD who is it, you probably already know.**

**I added a bit of Percy/Chaos to this sorry if it sucked I was really tired and I wanted to get this out. **

**Lightningkid333: Hope you enjoyed Hestia being mad, not as long but was all I could think of for the moment.**

**Please review!**


	6. The Love Goddess vs my Mind

**Wow sorry for the late update I will try and get this out sooner, it's a bit slow at first but I hope you enjoy.**

**Jeremiah Lil J.K: Yeah I'm trying to do a chaos story, pretty well because it has never been done before, but the full on romance stuff will take a while, because that's the whole story line thing but I will hint at it. Glad you're enjoying the story. =)**

**Peseus the Assassin of the old: yeah I'm doing one like I said before it will be a slow one but it will be done, because it is interesting like a new take. Hope you enjoy =) **

**PheoNox: Sorry I will try and make it more Chaos/ Percy. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. =)**

**Daughterofposeidon99: I'm glad you enjoyed it, I tried to make it a bit funny, I will see if I can make them into a couple for you, because they would be cute together. =)**

**Avardsin: thank you I'm really happy you are liking how the story is playing out, and thanks I decided if I was a billion something year old being I would have a bit of a playful nature after a while. =)**

**Sydnexdey: thanks I glad you like it I will try and update soon. =)**

**God of Fate: Thanks =)**

**Lightningkid333: its okay I can't really see it either but I just wanted to try it. Thanks any way =)**

**Ariel Night: thanks I'm glad you enjoyed that bit, yeah you're right about who it was, and glad you love the story. GO PAOS! LOL =)**

**Shadows Curse: Yeah I like Percabeth but it is done way too much, I'm glad you're enjoying it =)**

**Mr. Tcmano: Thanks =)**

**Nathaniel Gabriel Baker: sorry for not updating sooner bit of a writer's block any ways enjoy this chapter =)**

**I do not own PJatO or HoO**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

I turned around trying to calm Chaos. It wasn't working.

I was met with a beautiful looking Aphrodite, I muttered something out that sounded a lot like a hell hound that just ate a bomb, don't ask me how I know that.

She smiled flirtsously earning a growl from Chaos.

"What can I do you for my lady?" I asked I'm not sure how many times I blinked in that sentence, but when you're trying to control an almighty being in your head I suppose you deserve to blink an awful lot.

She stared at me an eyebrow raised. "Well I just wanted to know how your love life has been going."

I looked around the room waiting for a camera crew to jump out. "Fine." I answered prolonging the last syllable. "Why do you ask?"

She also looked around the room. "What I am not allowed to be interested in your love life?"

"You are, in fact that's the whole purpose of the whole goddess of love job."

'_She has control over your love life but I am interfering she can't see it and it's annoying her.'_

That makes sense. I looked back at the goddess of love who had an amused expression.

"What?" I asked she simply smiled and walked towards me draping an arm around my shoulder, leading me towards my room.

"She is in your head right now, telling you not to listen to me isn't she?" she asked I looked up at her to find her looking towards the corridor, an absentminded smile on her face.

"Not really." I answered. It was the truth well kind of, she was in my head but not telling me to ignore what the love goddess was saying.

She frowned, and then smiled again. "So that means she is in your head but not telling you to ignore Me." she looked down at me with a smile that said I'm-right-aren't-I. I nodded my head slowly.

"I'm not as stupid as people think." She said pinching my cheek. "But I am here to warn you." Her face grew serious, a face I never thought the goddess would have.

"Warn me about what?" I asked I had stopped walking causing her to move a few steps in front of me.

'_Don't listen to what she says Percy, she is trying to confuse you, to her this is a game, and you're her favourite game piece.' _

Chaos seemed oddly persistent as she kept whispering the same thing over and over again. _'Don't listen to her.' _

Aphrodite looked at my forehead and frowned. "You are not the first one Chaos has been _'interested' _in, there have been others, she is as fickle as us gods."

"What do you mean 'interested' in?" she smiled and looked at me like I was stupid.

"I mean romantically interested in, she likes you and you her I'm guessing." She giggled, like a school girl and walked towards me.

"I do... I mean, I don't... you know, like, like her. We are just you know friends." I ended with confidence hopefully she would drop the subject, but knowing half the Aphrodite cabin, she would never let it go.

"Ah huh, right keep thinking that, but remember what I said she will hurt you, maybe not physically, but mentally and emotionally, just remember that when things don't work out I'm still available." She kissed me on the cheek causing me to blush madly before she disappeared, in a blinding light and leaving behind a smell of perfume.

I don't know how long I stood there rubbing my cheek. Then I remembered what she said and I almost ran to the room.

'_Percy don't listen to her you are different to the others.' _

But I wasn't upset at that, I mean she was Chaos there was bound to be extra baggage.

I was more embarrassed.

"I'm not angry about that." I answered quietly.

'_What then?' _

"Is that the reason you took me?" I asked quietly I could feel Chaos shift uncomfortably in my head.

'_Yes.' _

She knew what I meant and I knew what she meant. That made me angrier.

"so it wasn't because I was a great fighter like you said, or my leadership skills, it was because I looked good, you were attracted to me." my voice was still quiet, it un nerved me a bit to see how calm I was taking this.

'_No you are a great fighter and leader the looks were a perk.'_

She laughed nervously in my head; I ignored it resting my head on a pillow, listening to the sounds of Olympus around me.

I was angry at her and ignoring her seemed like a good idea, but what got me angry, was that I liked her and still did.

* * *

><p>I didn't get any sleep that night, Chaos was continuously trying to get me to talk, and dam she can't shut up.<p>

That morning a plate of pancakes and orange juice was sitting in my room, normally I would ignore food that magically pops itself in my room, but this morning I didn't really care, plus it was Olympus who would drug me?

Okay, so there were a few candidates who would try and poison me, but really who cared I was hungry and it smelt pretty darn good.

After my meal which thankfully was not poisoned I showered and got dressed in the clothes that had once again magically appeared in my room, but these ones were mine from camp so I was content.

A nymph came in to the room and pretty well dragged me out. She took me to the lifts where she pressed the down button.

At first I didn't care then I realized that 'hey they didn't keep you on Olympus to just sleep the night, didn't they need to test you're powers.'

Sadly the voice in my head, which wasn't Chaos, was right I looked towards the nymph who had green hair braided down her back.

"Didn't they need to test me or something?" I asked, I mean I wasn't looking forward to the tests but it was a bit weird keeping me over night for tests in the morning only to send me home first thing. The nymph looked up at me annoyed.

"Things have come up and it's best that you not be here at this moment, you need to prepare for your quest." She looked back towards the elevator which opened, pushing me inside pressing the down button.

"No wait..." the doors closed leaving me in the lift. "What quest?" I finished leaning against the wall. "You know you have been awfully quiet, this past couple of hours, no words of wisdom from the first being?"

She was silent as if contemplating, a few times I could feel her about to tell me something but it was almost like the connection had become fuzzy. Like a TV losing the signal.

It was unsettling.

"Chaos hello." I tapped my head with my fist softly. There was a murmur and once again the connection became fuzzy, I could almost swear she said 'help.'

**Yeah this chapter kind of sucked**

**Send me in anything you want me to write in and sorry it sucked and the cliff-hanger thing**

**Anyway please review! =D**


	7. I miss two battles and go on a quest

**Hey guys here is chapter number 7 sorry for the wait, I had writers block, I was lazy and had family issues lol **

**Ingsawesome: Glad you are enjoying the story, I loved your review. =)**

**Ariel Night: yeah I was contemplating her doing that as a joke but I was like nah that's too mean (Even though it is something I would do) I'm glad you liked it and here is the next chapter. GO PERCAOS. Lol thanks for the review loved it. =)**

**Peseus the Assassin of the old: LOL nah it's cool I get bored and just start writing, I'm glad you like my stories, thank you so much =)**

**I do not own PJatO or HoO **

The word froze me to my core; I mean no other direction just _'help'. _

I started to get antsy, like I wanted to free fall the rest of the way down, the faster I got out of here the faster I could get to base.

I mean for a magical elevator this thing went pretty slow.

Finally the doors opened, I shot out with a burst of speed, past the guy at the desk who I'm pretty sure was sick of my face.

I ran down the street running past all of the street vendors and businessmen who were quite angry with me for getting in their way and pushing them over.

I don't know how long I was running for but finally I made it, well to one of the headquarters, once inside there I could make it to the main base. How? It's a long story but to put it simply they are all connected in every city all over the world, makes it easier to get to different places, but also easier for our enemies to get in.

I walked straight into the '_Cheese Warehouse.'_ The front desk was empty, something I had never seen before and that was even more unsettling.

I raced to the back of the warehouse past all of the doorways, which lead to bed rooms, training rooms, bathrooms, kitchens and other places which I had never seen or been in before.

I knew where I was headed, I could hear talking and moaning it was soft and there was a lot of it, the smell of blood and death filling my nostrils.

I stopped at the door for a moment the feeling of dread washing over me. After a few seconds I opened the door, my eyes scanned over the main hall, bodies laying lifelessly everywhere, gold dust covered most of the room.

You could tell they won the battle, but not by much and at what cost?

I stepped over the body of a boy, he didn't look older than 15, in his hand was his sword not even drawn, he had been struck down before he had a chance to even fight.

I searched the crowd for a familiar face, I couldn't find one. Slowly I walked towards Chaos' office; she would be in there, planning a counter attack or something. I stepped over more bodies, unable to look at their faces in case I knew one of them.

I walked towards the door, the doorknob covered in blood, I hesitated, then the door opened, Xavier stepped out head bent towards the floor. He didn't see me but I knew he knew I was there.

"She wants to see you." He said quietly never looking up from the floor. I stepped back, questions flying into my mind attacking me, but I knew to never ask questions when he was like this. That would be deadly.

I nodded and moved towards the wall to allow him to pass; he shuffled forward towards the rest of the burial party that was congregating.

I opened the door; the room looked like a makeshift hospital, with a cot in the corner where a couch had once been.

There on the cot was my mentor, my leader.

Chaos.

Swiftly I moved towards the bed, her eyes were shut and she was lightly snoring, one thing I knew about Chaos was that she didn't sleep, yeah she could be lazy but she literally couldn't sleep, so seeing her asleep scared the Hades out of me.

Silently I kneeled next to her bed, holding one of her hands that hung off the cot. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and beads of sweat started to roll down her face. I placed my free hand on her forehead and applied moisture to her from my hand.

Her face which had once been scrunched up in pain, seemed to soften and relax, as a smile formed on her lips. Her eyes opened slightly and the smile widened, I felt a tear in my eyes.

"You drool in your sleep." she muttered smiling, I smiled back, I was a little confused, I mean I was watching her sleep not the other way around.

She must have noticed my confusion because she smiled. "Last night you were drooling." She said matter factley.

"You watch me sleep, you're such a creep." She laughed softly, her throat sounded dry like she hadn't laughed in a while. "What happened?" I asked.

Her face grew stony and all traces of her smile disappeared she looked out a window that looked out onto the main hall. "He is back, they are back." She looked back at me straight into my eyes and frowned sympathetically. "They don't seem to be too happy with you."

"What do you mean? Who? What is going on?" she looked at me and smiled.

"How long have you had those questions circling in your mind?"

"Too long." I answered she chuckled to herself and sighed.

"The Titans." That's all she said and I understood. I removed my hands, sitting on the floor.

"I want you here but Camp Half-Blood needs you more than I, I don't have enough energy to send you to camp, I'm sorry, they did something to me, it will take me a while to rejuvenate, so you're going to have to get there yourself." I nodded my head slowly. I stood slowly and walked towards the door.

"Come back soon and in one piece, my Champion."

* * *

><p>When I arrived at camp I could tell a battle had just taken place, I had seemed to miraculously miss both of them, except this one seemed more of a minor battle.<p>

Almost like a taunt instead of a full fledge attack like at headquarters.

There were cabins burning and half of the Apollo kids were treating burns and other ailments.

I was just about to head over to help put out the fires when a hand grabbed my shoulder gently. I looked up towards Chiron who seemed to be surveying the field.

"Come with me, we are issuing a quest." He let go of my shoulder and walked towards the big house. I stood there looking over the field.

"Was it the Titans?" I asked, my voice sounded broken so I quickly cleared my throat looking towards my old teacher.

"No, it was Titan, Hyperion."

"But we turned..."

"Him into a tree, I now, I believe Gaea awoke him during the last war."

"What did he want?"

"He sent us a warning, join them or die."

"Did anyone you know..."

"Join? No they believe in the gods too much know, thanks to you." He looked down towards the field pride evident in his eyes.

I nodded my head and walked with him towards the big house.

* * *

><p>All of the cabin leaders sat at the table, Clarisse looking more agitated than usual.<p>

"So who shall we send?" Chiron asked gazing around the room.

"It's obvious, Prissy" I shot Clarisse a look; she sent me another one that reminded me to much of Liam, that it was scary. "Love girl, Princess, tweedle dumb and tweedle Dee, flame kid, sunshine and me." Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Connor, Travis and Will all shot Clarisse dirty looks, she simply ignored them.

"Fair enough, but who will lead."

"I vote my beautiful brother and myself." Connor announced dramatically.

"Couldn't agree more bro." Travis agreed smiling.

"Seriously, I vote Percy." Piper said a few people nodded to the Stoll's disappointment, I felt flattered but I didn't really want to lead the quest.

"Or what about Clarisse, Will or Annabeth." They all shook their heads.

"Too bad Prissy, you're stuck with it."

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Great pack your bags tonight; you will leave first thing tomorrow morning." Chiron clapped his hands and stood up ducking his head.

There was a loud crash in the room next door as Mr D, barged through the doors. "What did I miss?" he slurred out.

I could see Pollux smack his face with his hand, his cheeks going red while the hand still lingered there. "I hate it when he does that."

Chiron shook his head, "You're probation." He said simply and bluntly.

"Yeah, wah 'bout it?" he asked his eye lids drooping.

Chiron pointed to the wine bottle in his hands, Mr D looked down and smiled slightly, and began to chuckle. "Oh yeah, forgot' 'bout tha'." He smiled leaving the room.

"What was that about?" I asked everyone looked towards Chiron, who looked deep in thought.

"It appears he has found a loophole in his sentence." He said stroking his beard looking out towards the doorway.

"He can do that?" Leo asked.

"Knowing my dad, I'm not surprised he found a loophole." Pollux answered leaving.

I shrugged my shoulders and followed.

I had to pack.

**Once again sorry about the wait.**

**Anyway review, tell me what you want in the next chapter because it gives me something to work with. **

**Hope you enjoyed and please review**

**THANKS! =)**


	8. We get into a Fight

**Okay it's kind of obvious I have no idea where I am going with this story but I'm slowly getting there so enjoy **

**And I will try and make regular updates.**

**I do not own PJatO or HoO**

Once we had packed Argus had allowed us to take one of the vans, I had decided that seeing how I was leading the quest and because Annabeth had almost cried when I said I would drive, Clarisse was behind the wheel, we had to separate the Stoll's and Leo, pretty much for our own sanity. So in the front seat sat, Clarisse in the driver's side, reluctant Connor as front passenger in the middle seats where Annabeth, Will and on the other side Travis who kept complaining about sitting next to the two love birds, earning a furious blush of crimson to rush to both Will and Annabeth's cheeks and a stabbing pain in my chest. Piper Leo and I sat at the back.

We weren't even an hour into the drive before we were all bored and were quite literally at each other's throats, Clarisse was swerving in between cars while trying to punch Connor who was poking Clarisse in the sides, Travis was signing love songs to both Will and Annabeth, and Piper was telling Leo to stop lighting fires inside the car and telling me to put them out because Leo wouldn't. Annabeth was sitting still and silent the entire time but I knew her too well to know that she was about to explode, then Travis did the most stupid thing anyone could have done.

"Annabeth your such a two timer, poor Percy." I knew he meant it as a joke but, when he said that the entire car went silent, Connor turned towards his brother a look of pure shock crossed his face I could see Will shift in his seat, I felt Piper stiffen next to me, the flame that danced across Leo's fingers died down while Travis looked like he was going to die. Annabeth's head turned towards him slowly, I didn't have to see her to know that her normally sparkling gray eyes were now turning into an intense glare.

Travis looked at each of us with a pleading look in his eyes. We each ignored him not wanting to be any part of this. Even Connor found his hands interesting at the moment.

"Pull the car over Clarisse." Annabeth gritted out.

"But we are on a..."

"Pull the god's damn car over NOW!" She screeched, immediately Clarisse pulled the car over without the engine stopping Annabeth had the sliding door opened and was out of the car, Travis had his seatbelt undone and was trying to scramble over Will, who had his hands raised and was leaning back in his seat looking both shocked and entertained.

But sadly for Travis it was too late; Annabeth had reached the other side of the van and had grabbed a hold of his foot. Travis yelped and grabbed onto Will in an area that should not be grabbed causing Will to stiffen and a shot of pain to come across his face.

She almost threw him onto to the grassy plain and as soon as that happened everyone had jumped out of the van to watch the fight, it was almost like a something you would see in a movie.

Once outside Will looked as if he was debating on whether he should pull Annabeth away from Travis or not, but when Clarisse placed her hand on his shoulder n a warning manner.

Leo and Connor looked as if they would never even look at her the same way again it was pretty funny.

"You do not know what I went through. What I went through I hope you will never go through what I went through." Annabeth stood over him her dagger in her hands the metal gleaming in the sun light.

Travis was on his back resting on his shoulders, his eyes lingering on the dagger, too scared to speak.

"Percy, do something." Piper whispered in my ear. I looked at her my eyes widening.

"What?" I hissed, from the corner of my eye I could see Annabeth advancing.

"Stop the fight." She said again, her eyes urgent.

"Can't you, I mean you can charm speak them to stop?" I pleaded the last thing I wanted to do was get involved in this.

"Yeah but the fight is about you, so only you can stop It." she pleaded her eyes darting towards the fight. I looked back Annabeth had her dagger held against Travis' throat, everyone else had gone deadly silent.

Crap.

I moved past Piper and cleared my throat; Annabeth's eyes moved away from Travis softening slightly, Travis just looked at me like I was his knight in shining armour.

"Annabeth, you can't kill him as we need him." I heard Clarisse scoff behind me, Annabeth raised her eyebrows at me and I couldn't deny the fact that I well, didn't sound like me.

I would have asked Chaos for help but she was weak enough as it was and didn't need to become weaker because I needed to ask a question.

"What?" Annabeth asked, I noticed her loosening her grip on Travis' collar.

"Think about it the Prophecy said _messengers _not _messenger._ We need both of them." Annabeth fully let go off Travis' collar and he fell with a thud.

Annabeth walked over towards me staring at me as if I was from Mars.

"What?" I asked feeling self conscious everyone's eyes were on me.

"Well you pretty much just sounded like my mum." Annabeth said stepping closer "Why is that?" she asked.

"What? Oh uh well my ring." I wriggled my finger in her face. She grabbed my hand and inspected the ring.

"Let me guess a gift from Chaos?" Leo asked stepping closer to have a look.

"Wow a little early in the relationship to take that step Perce." Connor said, earning a glare from both me and Annabeth.

"What?" he asked raising his shoulders.

"You two never learn. Do you?" Will said as he stepped forward, taking Annabeth's spare hand and holding it.

I noticed the look of pleasure that crossed her face, the glint in her eyes when he touched her.

"Now guys this is all fine and dandy." Did Clarisse just say dandy? "But we have a quest, which we have no idea where we have to go."

Annabeth looked up and smiled "That's easy we go to Camp Jupiter, and get some supplies and a perhaps a larger group." she shot a look at Travis and Connor who both smiled innocently. I saw Piper cringe at the mention of camp Jupiter and I felt sorry for her.

"Alright then let's get back into the van." Will said letting go of Annabeth's hand clapping his together.

And we were back into the squished van. On our way to California.

**So there is that chapter it kind of sucked but I was trying to make a scene that really failed**

**So please let me know what you want in the chapters, and I'm going to try and develop Percy and Chaos' relationship a bit more. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Review!**


	9. I Lose my Home

**Wow sorry about that long wait, I had writers block, pretty badly.**

**Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed, be warned this is just a filler chapter so chill guys.**

**Anyway I in no way own PJatO or HoO **

**Hope you enjoy!**

We pulled over for the night, Annabeth and Will went to the concierge at the motel to pay for our rooms, Leo ran off to follow a group of girls, Piper followed him to make sure he didn't get into any trouble, the Stoll's were hanging around a vending machine very suspiciously and Clarisse was eyeing of a gang of teenagers who looked as if they may start a riot at any moment.

Me I went straight to the pool, taking my shoes off and throwing my feet straight into the water, immediately all of the tension rolled off me and I instantly relaxed. Before long my eyes shut.

I felt the water ripple and a presence next to me.

"Hey Prissy, Gettin' comfortable?" the voice was gruff and deep and I knew immediately who it was.

I smiled and looked up towards my team mate. "Hey Liam, what are you doing here?"

Liam smiled and looked over towards Clarisse who was now darting between the Stoll's and the gang of teens. "I am here to check on you. Did you really think you could do this on your own?" He laughed sadly and returned back to being a lonely looking boy.

"What's wrong?" he looked back at me tears in his eyes.

"We were betrayed. Me and a few others escaped." He paused for a moment looking straight at me. "They hurt her, the part that was based on earth was so badly injured she had to go back. She told me she would come back, when she was strong enough, but I don't think that will be for a while, she was so badly hurt before." He looked back into the water looking like he was about to attend a funeral.

It took a moment for everything to sink in, my chest hurt like a hell hound tearing it in two. "What about Xavier, Anna and Jack... who else escaped?" I moved towards him, my body shifting until I was facing him. He looked back hurt flashed in his eyes.

"Xavier was at her side, when they came in. He stayed with her, but he wasn't fast enough, no one could be fast enough. They took Anna. He wanted her. "

"Who? Liam tell me who took her?" Liam looked at me his eyes widened, tears threatened to pool in his eyes.

"The titan Lord Kronos."

* * *

><p>"Get in the car." I urged they all stood still eyeing Liam off. Clarisse looked at him with a look of admiration, while Annabeth looked at him as if trying to find ways to take him down if things went sour.<p>

"Who's he?" Will asked his eyebrow raised. Liam looked a little offended while Clarisse looked like she would punch Will in the face.

"That there is Liam Miller, the first demi god born in America." She looked at her brother in wonder.

"Told you I was popular." Liam muttered in my ear. I suppressed a chuckle.

"Percy I don't think it's safe that you drive." Leo muttered slowly.

I felt Liam nest to be shake with a silent laughter and I knew what he was thinking. 'First day into leading a group and they have already mutinied.'

I shot him a look which he knew immediately and he shut up.

"I'm not driving again." Clarisse argued, glaring at Leo.

"Well I can't drive." Leo said folding his arms across his chest. It was true he literally couldn't drive. He kept trying but kept failing. It was funny.

"I'll drive" Travis suggested a smile on his lips; Annabeth looked at him fear in her eyes.

That was when all Hades broke loose, we were all shouting over each other at who should and shouldn't drive.

"Just get in the car, I will drive." Piper yelled over the chaos that had erupted. No one disagreed with her. One by one we got in the van again.

Piper, Annabeth and Will sat in the front, then Liam, Clarisse and me and finally Travis, Connor and Leo in the back. We didn't feel like arguing with them on splitting them all up, especially not after what Liam told them about what happened at headquarters.

"So what now?" Piper asked pulling out of the motel.

"We continue our quest." I answered it hurt to say or think about it but what else were we suppose to do. What happened there had happened. We needed to continue on our way before Kronos who I assumed would be following us caught us. I knew for a fact I would not be his favourite person.

I felt Liam next to me stiffen. And slowly relax, as he realised that this was all we could do.

* * *

><p>After a near death experience while Piper was driving Clarisse forced us to pull over for the night, everyone but me, Liam and Annabeth agreed with her.<p>

We knew that no good could come from stopping for the night. This time Clarisse paid for the rooms, or should I say room. Yeah one single room for eight, the reason was that, that was all the rooms left.

Will and Annabeth shared one of the beds while the Stoll's had the other, Piper lay directly in front of the bathroom Leo laid in between the two beds while Clarisse, Liam and I lay near the door.

I had riptide clutched in my hand and I could see that Clarisse had maimer in her right hand as it lay underneath a pillow; Liam simply had a bread and butter knife he found in one of the drawers next to a bible.

Reason was he lost his sword when base was attacked. He told me he was lucky getting out with the clothes on his back.

I must have been the last to fall asleep, because after an hour when we turned the lights off, I heard the loud rhythm of snores. Then the nightmares came.

Liam was the first to react, his sleeping form grunting from time to time, he called for people to run. "Anna" Liam moaned "Anna, run, please Anna, I love you, please."

I was scared that he would wake the others up until I heard Piper on the other side off the room calling out for her father, Leo was whimpering and flashing around in his bed, Clarisse was whispering for Chris, the Stoll's for each other, Will clutched onto Annabeth, calling her name, while Annabeth tossed and turned in her sleep.

Slowly I stood from my makeshift bed. "Guys, wake up." I hissed at them, their bodies still turning as they whimpered.

I stepped towards Liam gently kicking him on the side, he continued, his voice growing higher. I kicked him harder with what I was sure would give him a bruise. But he continued.

Giving up I bent over Clarisse trying to shake her awake, I had heard stories that the last person to do this to her, ended up in the infirmary with a broken arm and bruised ribs, but I didn't care at the moment.

I was starting to lose my cool.

Panicking I tried to wake everyone, even pouring water over some of their heads, but all that did was making their screams louder.

I clutched my ears tightly as the screams reached an unearthly sound, collapsing on my knees.

I felt like my ear drums would burst any minute know.

'_You can't avoid me forever Perseus.' _

A familiar voice hissed in my mind, I was sure it wasn't hissing in my ears as no noise could make it past all this screaming, I wondered why the police hadn't stormed the room yet.

"Kronos." I whispered glaring down at the floor. The screaming stopped, as I fell into a deep sleep.

**Bit of a cliff hanger, sorry about that guys, so hope you enjoyed if not my deepest apologies**

**Like I said this was a filler chapter.**

**So please Review to tell me what you think, and PLEASE give me a few suggestions, I may not use them but they do lead me to other ideas... most of the time. **

**So please don't forget to REVIEW! =D**


	10. Camp Jupiter Here We Come

**Here is the next Chapter thank you for all of the review I loved them and on with the story.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

When I awoke we were back in the van, my head in Piper's lap, her hair was murky as if she had been dipped in mud, and she looked down at me and smiled.

"What happened?" I asked trying to sit up; she frowned and held me down. I relented and continued to lie down. "How long have I been out?" I asked again she frowned looking out the window then back at me.

"A couple of hours." She replied. I nodded slightly wishing I hadn't, I wanted to throw up.

"Oh thank Zeus, Prissy is awake." I heard Clarisse from the front, followed by the sound of a high five.

I knew who would have high fived Clarisse the next sentence just seemed to confirm it.

"Yeah you go sis'." I rolled my eyes ignoring both of them.

"You never answered my question."

Leo's head popped up from the seat in front of us, his hair seemed more dishevelled than usual. There were scorch marks covering his face, and I couldn't help but notice a long gash just above his forehead.

"You look like crap Percy." He said a goofy grin on his face.

"Same goes for you fire boy." I replied he poked his tongue out at me before climbing over the seat landing on the floor of the van with a loud thud.

"Leo what in Hades name do you think you're doing?" Annabeth whined from the seat in front of us.

Leo sat up stretching his back. "I am moving from that cramped space to this space here." He replied, and then he whipped his head around to face me. "Get up Percy."

"Leo, you can't say that he has been passed out for almost ten hours." Will spoke, turning around, his once blonde hair was now an ashen gray.

"Do I want to know what happened?" I asked shifting my legs so that there was a spare place for Leo to sit, Piper must have been tired from holding me down because she gave in easily with a loud sigh.

Everyone seemed to ignore me.

"Piper, why aren't you stopping him?" Annabeth spoke turning to face us. Piper held up her hands in signalling she had given up.

"You try holding his head, especially when you have tweedle dum over there driving, and bloody flame boy constantly making wolf whistle noises and then so called 'sea weed brain' drooling on your pants." Piper glared at Annabeth for a moment, dark circles under her eyes.

"Whoa guys chill." I sat up fully looking over the seat, wishing I hadn't as my stomach began to churn. But once again everyone ignored me.

"I have taken care of him before." Annabeth replied coolly.

"You love me and you know it." Leo said a suggestive grin on his face; Piper caught half of it and punched his arm before continuing to glare at Annabeth.

"I think Travis drives quite well." Connor replied earning a 'Whoop' from Travis.

"Guys." I tried to keep the peace but all Hades had broken loose, Piper and Annabeth were arguing, Clarisse had punched Connor in the Face causing Travis to swerve the car around like a maniac, Leo was then arguing with Will about Zeus only knows what, meanwhile Liam sat in his chair a smirk on his face.

"GUYS!" Finally everyone turned to look at me all with shocked expressions. "Thank you. Now can someone PLEASE tell me what happened?"

Leo looked down into his lap like he didn't want anyone to talk about it. The whole van went silent.

"He came for us Percy." Annabeth spoke; she looked at me with sad eyes.

I knew who she was talking about; he told me I couldn't hide from him. "When?"

"I don't know, I remember waking up, you were lying on the floor, I thought you were dead. Then they came, Percy he came, I could recognize his gold eyes anywhere, he had his body. If it weren't for Leo we wouldn't have made it out alive."

I looked at Leo who had a slight blush across his cheeks. "What do you mean? What did you do Leo?" I asked he looked out the window.

"I got scared and it just happened, the whole room went up in flames, he said I was the perfect weapon, he said he was going to take me back to her, Percy he was going to take me to Gaea." Leo looked out at the fields closely as if one would spring to life and take him.

"Leo, we won't let that happen." Piper spoke soothingly; she reached over and gripped his shoulders. Leo continued to look out the window, but from the reflection I could see a slight smile.

"Leo I promise to you that she will never get her hands on you." Leo turned to look at me, and I could swear he was about to cry.

"Thanks, Perce." He smiled and looked at Piper, who was still gripping his shoulder, and his smile grew a little wider.

* * *

><p>By the time we reached camp Jupiter Will had healed the gash across Leo's forehead and a few cuts on Connor and Clarisse, even a cut across my arm.<p>

We all walked through the tunnel, I had to use my powers to separate the water of the little Tiber, which was exhausting, but, being Chaos' champion I rebounded, although it took a little longer than usual, but that was probably because Chaos had left earth, for now anyway.

Piper walked in behind the rest of us, she looked around nervously, straitening hr back and brushing her fingers through her hair.

"You okay Pipes?" I asked hanging back. She like the rest of us still had soot covering her face, but unlike the rest of us she still looked pretty.

"Yeah, it's just that, you know, Jason." She looked down at her feet her hand holding her other arm.

I pulled my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in a comforting hug. "It's alright; he doesn't know what he is missing." I replied, I was trying to cheer her up but it didn't seem like it was working very well but soon Leo spotted us, he smiled at us and walked back.

"Hey what's up?" he greeted eyeing Piper.

"Nothing much, just talking." I answered.

He raised one of his eyebrows. "With your arms around her shoulders." He smiled slightly, but I could see it in his eyes, the jealousy.

"Why? You jealous Leo." Piper smirked I was sure she knew.

Leo frowned punching Pipers arm. "No." Piper and I both smirked before I removed my arm.

The whole story with Jason was difficult, he had two girls after him and in a way he cared for both so he took the noble choice and choose neither, instead he focused on his job as Praetor, so far that I knew Dakota and Reyna were camp Jupiter's new power couple.

We walked in through the gates with a small wave to the soldiers manning them, it turned out that they knew we were coming which kind of creepy and well was disturbing. If they knew we were coming then we had been watched by an enemy which the Romans had caught, or we were in more serious stuff than we thought.

"Hey guys." A stocky looking boy stood in front of us with short buzz cut, hair.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Frank." I greeted giving him a 'man-hug', we all smiled as we introduced, Conner, Travis, Will, Clarisse and Liam.

Frank smiled at his Greek siblings, before introducing himself as a son of Mars causing his other siblings to smile and talk about some weird new sword. Which Frank surprisingly smiled and continued to talk to his siblings.

We didn't need to tell him where we needed to go because he led us there. Inside the Principia sat Jason and Reyna concerned looks on their faces.

"What is wrong guys?" Annabeth spoke Reyna looked up at Annabeth then towards the rest of us, her face cold and hard.

"Thank you Frank, you may leave." Frank nodded his head and waved goodbye to the rest of us before leaving.

"Reyna, what is it?" Piper asked, Reyna looked at her, her face hardening before softening just a bit, they both had been hurt by the same guy, but it was better than just one being hurt more than the other.

But Reyna didn't speak; she sat back down Aurum and Argentum sitting beside her eyeing us carefully.

"Krios has risen." That was all he had to say for us to realize that we were in a far deeper problem than we realized.

**Hope you all enjoyed if not Sorry but I had fun writing this chapter, I don't know why but I did. **

**Please don't forget to Review!**


	11. I Talk To Grampa

**Sorry about that long wait truth is I had no idea what to write about and well I was majorly lazy. So thanks for all the reviews and sticking with me I appreciate it.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

I continued to stare at Jason and I could tell everyone was doing the same well except Piper whose eyes were staring down at the floor with a shy look on her face.

Annabeth was the first to speak breaking everyone from their resolve. "Okay well then I guess I know what we have to do." Her voice was like a knife cutting into our worry.

"What is that?" Reyna asked standing from her seat, slowly she stepped towards Annabeth with a scary look in her eyes that I recognized as Lupa's wolf glare.

Annabeth didn't look as fussed or scared at this she just replied with a glare that I knew well also. When I saw that glare I usually wanted to clutch my manhood and protect it with all my might. "We go to Mount Othrys." she replied.

"Hang on wasn't that destroyed?" Travis asked apparently not fussed about the confrontation that was happening.

"Yeah but it has recently been rebuilt we have had a few scouting missions, but we have found nothing of interest there." Liam answered watching Reyna and Annabeth with great interest. He like most children of Ares enjoyed watching fights just as much as being in them.

"No actually." I looked at the map that was lying on the table there were various X's marked in different locations. "Remember a few weeks ago, when Jack went to check on the thrones." I looked back at Liam who stared back at me with thought. "He came back different, he didn't talk to anyone, he didn't eat for weeks and he always disappeared for hours and would come back and get aggressive."

Liam stared at me for a little longer and a look of recognition came on his face. "I thought he had a girl outside."

"No he was dating Sarah and he was pretty into her." I answered taking another step towards the map my fingers playing along the edge of the paper.

"So what your saying is?" Liam asked still watching me.

"They got to Jack the way they got to Luke." I turned back to Annabeth who kept glaring at Reyna but I knew her well enough to see the pain in her eyes, Connor found something interesting to look at on the floor, Travis started to clean his finger nails and Clarisse absent mindly started to crack her knuckles and glare at a wall. She still blamed Luke for Silena's death.

"Well." Reyna started watching us with interest. "Whoever this Luke person is, we have a serious problem." Reyna walked back to towards the map watching me with great interest.

"Well, then we know what we have to do. Reyna, Jason can you help us out on this." I asked watching them both. Jason continued to look at the map with a thoughtful look on his face; Reyna on the other hand stared at the back wall.

"I think we can spare a few resources." Jason replied looking at me, and then his eyes flashed to Piper and Leo.

"Thanks." I replied. "Can we stay here for a few nights?" I asked gesturing to my group.

"I think we can find some shelter for the next few days for you guys." Jason said a smile appearing on his face a gleam in his eyes.

* * *

><p>'<em>Percy. Percy help.'<em>

I was alone in a white room, the far north wall painted red, I hoped it wasn't blood, but I have been in enough battles to know it was.

'_Percy. Please. Percy.'_

I turned around there was no one in sight, but I could hear a voice so I knew otherwise. The blood on the wall spread further and further until the room was covered.

'_Please Percy. Please help me, save me.'_

I spun back around finding a lone figure resting in the corner her light brown hair soaked in the red liquid. I moved closer my feet being pulled by the blood as it covered my feet, growing up my legs making it hard to move.

"Chaos." I called trying to pull my legs free and run to her but the harder I pulled the stronger it got.

'_Percy Please, please.' _

Finally my legs pulled free and I moved closer towards her, I wanted to scream out her name and hold her. I reached her leaning closer towards her my hand holding her back.

"Chaos are you okay?" I asked my hand brushing her hair out of her face.

'_Percy.'_

She looked up at me with sad eyes, tears welling up.

'_I'm sorry.' _

And with that she was gone in a bright flash.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for this." a cold and powerful voice spoke behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked standing in a crouching position. I was ready to take on this guy.

He chuckled to himself, which sounded as if he had plotted my destruction.

"What you don't recognize me?" his voice sounded ancient and for the first time I truly looked at him, he didn't look familiar with his pale skin and dark grey hair, but his eyes were the goldest I had ever seen.

"Kronos."

"Yes little hero or should I say grandson." with a wave of his hand we were now standing in a living room with dark colours.

"What do you want?" I asked plonking down on an empty armchair.

"What I can't talk to you, my favourite grandson?" he smiled kindly, but I could see the anger in his eyes.

"So to get me to talk to you, you hurt my girl- I mean my friend." I had hoped he didn't catch my slipup but from the smile on his face I knew he did.

"Girlfriend?" he asked standing up he walked towards the back of my chair his hand on the back off the chair I was tempted to stand up and attack him but something told me not to.

"No- I mean yes. She is a girl and my friend we have no other relation." I said my hands making the clear distinction that I wanted.

He made a strange noise at the back of his throat before walking back to his seat.

"What do you really want?" I asked.

"I will let your girlfriend go if you give yourself up to me." He answered playing with his fingernails.

My mind froze the answer was in my mouth and I was ready to say it until someone woke me up. Within five seconds I was lying awake in the Praetors cabin my forehead beaded with sweat my blankets strewn across the place Annabeth kneeling over me her face covered with sweat.

"Annabeth what are you doing?" I asked leaning on my arms.

"He came to me." tears welled in her eyes. "He came to me and he gave me an offer."

"Hey." I sat up on my bed and pulled her in for a hug. "What are you talking about?"

"Kronos, I woke up just in time. I knew you were having the same dream." She answered her head leaning into the crook of my neck. "And I didn't want to lose you again."

And before I knew it my lips were on hers, it was slow and for a moment I couldn't stop. It was the same feeling I had when I use to kiss her, the same the day she kissed me in the labyrinth it was meaningful like if we broke apart we may never see each other again.

Then it stopped, as quick as it happened it stopped. Her hand entangled in my hair my hand holding her back.

"I should probably go." She muttered disappearing into the cabin.

Leaving me to think about what just happened and most importantly how it happened.

**So thank you for reading, sorry about the little thing at the end I was bored and wanted to see your reactions. **

**So please tell me what you think and what you want to see in this series. **

**REVIEW!**


	12. Plans are Hard so are Emotions

**BOO! Nah just kidding anyway I am writing and uploading my stories as fast as I can, I have been pretty busy with school and such so don't panic if I don't update.**

**So thank you all for the reviews and sorry about the last chapter like I said just putting a few things in mostly to see your reactions.**

**So I in no way Own PJatO or HoO**

"I could totally beat you in a fight." One argued as he stared down at his opponent.

"Please you have never beaten me in your life." The other muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Fine." With a swish of his hand the boy's jumper was off and his sword was removed from his sheath. "Let's fight."

The other boy yawned picking up his spear. "Are you sure about this Con?"

Connor death glared at his brother. "Just come at me." their positions were set and I was actually looking forward to watching these two spar.

I mean I had seen it once or twice like the time Connor glued Travis' hand to a bottle of wine while he was asleep, or the time Travis told Clarisse that Connor had a crush on her, Connor ended up being beaten twice that day.

They had just taken their stances and Connor had started to rush at Travis when I heard my name being called. I groaned, getting up from my seat as the pair fought. I guess you really couldn't be affected by Camp Jupiter.

I walked past a building and strode onto the paved road, across from me people were selling what looked like donuts with fresh strawberries on them, I was tempted to eat one and send a picture to Mr D, but that probably wouldn't go down well for me. People smiled and waved and I returned the gesture, people even glared but I simply annoyed them, they muttered things like 'Dirty Greek' as I walked past but I couldn't be bothered yelling at them.

I could tell I was getting close to whoever was calling my name because the voice was getting louder and people would part and point me towards different directions. After a few greetings and apologies I found the source of my annoyance, standing on the steps of what looked like some kind of school stood Reyna; next to her were Frank, Hazel, Jason and Clarisse.

"What is it?" I asked walking towards them; they all looked calm, well except for Frank who was scowling at the floor.

"You need to check this out." Reyna said gesturing towards the door.

I stepped in the door and was immediately followed by the others, with Reyna closing the door behind her.

"Where are we going?" I asked turning around to Jason who frowned his once calm composure gone.

"You need to see what we found." He said his eyes glazed over and for a second I thought he was going to faint.

I shrugged and allowed him to lead Clarisse walking next to me.

"I love the Romans." She stated matter-of-factly I looked at her and she shrugged. "I think they have good values." This time I shrugged my shoulders.

We walked into a small room filled with maps and computers, which I thought were a little too high tech for a summer camp even if it was Camp Jupiter.

"Wow." I looked around the room and sitting at a desk was Annabeth. I blushed immediately. Next to her sat Will who looked like he was helping her, but I don't know to me they were just looking at a map. "A little high tech don't you think?"

Then there was a bump and a loud groan. Leo came flopping out from under the table with a smile. "Hey Perce. I rigged this up with the help of some Vulcan kids." He smiled and almost jumped out from under the table and onto a seat.

Will turned and greeted me and I did so too with a guilty smile. Annabeth didn't even turn her head but I could see her ears go pink.

"So" I started trying to ease the uncomfortable silence, my hands clasped together and I saw a few people jump. "What do you want to show me?"

Reyna stepped a head and leaned over Annabeth staring at the computer, while Jason grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a map, they were being really quiet about this and it was frustrating.

Jason let go of my arm and stood next to the map of camp Jupiter slowly he pointed his finger towards the Little Tiber. His finger lingered there for a few moments before he spoke. For a bunch of war hungry campers they were really nervous about something.

"We have reason to believe that there is a portal in the Tiber." He looked back at me for a slight moment and frowned before looking at the others. "Percy we can't tell anyone else about this."

I looked at him stunned for a moment before shaking my head. "Why? What do you mean?"

Jason's head swivelled around towards me. "I mean you can't let anyone know about this." His frowned deepened and for a moment I swore he was going to break down in tears. "Camp Jupiter and all of New Rome will be destroyed in a week."

"WHAT?" I shouted, Jason cringed and looked at the others with a stern face that said look-away-or-I-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep. I looked at Reyna who was in the middle of glaring at me and Jason; I gulped visibly causing her to smile slightly before turning back to Jason.

"Why? How do you know?" Jason looked back at me; his tough exterior remained intact almost as if Reyna's glare had reminded him that he was Roman and that for them it was the tough that survived.

"Krios came to me in my dreams," I saw the haunted look in his eyes and I felt scared. "He told me, he showed me and not a few moments ago Octavian came in having the same dream, I don't like the guy but still if two people saw that." Jason shivered slightly.

"Can't you get everyone out?" I asked. Jason looked back at me and smirked.

"Percy, we are Roman, we fight it's what we do." He looked down at his shoes for a second as if considering something. "But, there are some who can't fight but we need someone to lead them somewhere. To Lupa." He looked back at Reyna who was currently laughing at something Annabeth said and then looked slyly back at me. "Or maybe to camp half-blood?"

I almost stepped back in shock, there was a reason or camps were separated and although every part of me screamed yes I still doubted the idea. "Jason, I don't know?"

"Please you are Roman you proved it when you were here. They will listen to you." He pleaded his eyes shining.

"I really would but we have a quest, a very important one."

"Then split your group up. Please Percy I don't want to see our traditions ruined." He pleaded again.

I thought about every option, I thought about everything. I looked down at my ring and frowned, maybe I didn't need to risk my friend's lives, and maybe I could do this quest on my own and send them to safety. I looked back at Annabeth who was deep in conversation with Reyna, while Will stroked her hair talking to Hazel about something.

"I will." Jason's eyes lit up with every syllable. "And I will try to get back up; we won't leave you guys to fend for yourselves." I punched his shoulder lightly and he smiled.

"Thank you Percy you really are a great friend."

* * *

><p>That night we packed.<p>

I had already iris messaged Chiron and told him of our arrangement, he gladly agreed, but that doesn't mean that I couldn't see the doubt in his eyes or hear the worry in his voice, he had informed me that backup would be there in three days.

Jason and Reyna had told the Romans which didn't go down well but to be honest the reaction was better that I thought, some people offered to stay back and only a small portion of those people were not able to fight.

So what was left was me telling my team, the plan. I had pushed that back because I feared what would happen.

So here they all were sitting in front of me in comfortable positions and making me feel even more awkward.

I looked at them all, their eyes showed no hint of worry of what is to come, only an admiration that said 'I would follow you to the ends of the earth' to be honest it kind of freaked me out.

I puffed out my chest and sighed. It was better to get straight to the point.

"This is where I leave you."

That was when all Hades broke out.

"What the hell Percy!"

"Get Lost Prissy."

"No way in Hades."

"I'm not leaving you."

Finally after a few minutes I had enough. "GUYS! Shut up."

They all went silent and I couldn't blame them, even I thought I was scary when I was angry.

"You are all going to take the Romans to camp and to Lupa." They all stared at me dumbstruck.

"Percy is that wise?" Annabeth asked her eyebrow quirked.

I forced my eyes shut and placed my hand on the bride of my nose. "No Annabeth it is not wise, but it is the only thing that will keep you all safe." This ring was starting to irritate me.

"We are all in this together." Piper said her eyes now a bright blue.

"No, the Prophecy never said we had to be together." I said meeting her gaze.

"Still we can't just leave you." Will muttered I almost felt like laughing, no matter what I couldn't feel good about what happened the other night, Will was just that nice of a guy.

I looked over towards Liam who was abnormally quiet his eyes gazing off into the distance finally he snapped out of it and looked me dead in the eye with a determined look. "Percy find Anna, bring her back." I nodded my head and he relaxed sighing. "I will stay with the Romans."

Everyone looked at him with shock as if he had just called himself a squirrel and that his name was Nuts.

Slowly I nodded my head. "That is fine with me, I will tell Jason as soon as I can. He is lucky to have you." Liam nodded slowly. Before slipping out of the room.

I looked back at the rest of the group who continued to stare at the door.

"Piper, Clarisse, Will and Annabeth, I want you to take the Romans who are going to Lupa there. Leo, Connor and Travis, Take them to camp. And whatever you all do, be safe." With that I left the room before they could argue further.

* * *

><p>I sat down by the Tiber, watching it. I still wasn't sure how there was a portal in their or how it got there, but I still felt oddly ease at the river.<p>

I mean hay it was water.

I used some of my powers making small balloons out of the water before making a long piece of grass pop it, spraying water everywhere.

"I'm going with you." I jumped slightly as Annabeth sat down next to me.

I smiled slightly. "How did I know it would be you who would say that?"

"Because we have been through many other prophecies together and I am not letting another one stop Me." she smiled at me and for a moment I stared back at her with amazement, but I couldn't help notice her differences from Chaos.

I chuckled slightly leaning back on my hands. She leaned forward, her dagger in her hands as she created shapes in the grass.

"I'm sorry about the other night." She muttered dropping the blade.

"I'm sorry as well." I replied, watching her.

She looked back shocked and frowned. "Why are you sorry?"

"I kissed back." I replied and I couldn't stop the blush that ran to my cheeks.

Cue the awkward silence.

After a few minutes she spoke again.

"Will is joining us too, three is the number and so it shall stay." She picked up her dagger again and stood. "So don't stay out late tonight, we leave early tomorrow."

And once again she left me to think and I was starting to think that is what she planned every time she spoke to me.

With a look up to the night sky I smiled.

"I'm coming Chaos." I muttered.

**How SWEET! Anyway hope you all enjoyed if not a fully understand.**

**Please tell me what you want to see in this story and I shall try to put it in for you.**

**Anyway please Review they make me happy. **

**=)**


	13. Goodbye

**Hey sorry about the long wait I have been pretty busy as I finish school in a week so I am a little tied down with other commitments and I have had writers block.**

**Thanks to the Review =)**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

I packed my bag quickly as I watched the rest of the team, their movements sow as they gazed the room, eventually their eyes would meet mine and they would quicken the pace a little. It brought a slight smile to my face when I saw that even Clarisse had hurried up but then Annabeth looked up.

She smiled kindly at me and butterflies started to encircle my stomach, I scowled, which I am pretty sure she thought was at her, because all of a sudden she poked her tongue out at me and continued to pack, at the same slow pace.

It wasn't long until we all were packed, which lead to us standing around awkwardly in a circle, well that all ended when Liam walked into the room, his face once marred with a look of sadness well until he saw the awkwardness and a slight smile returned to his face.

"What's going on here wimps." He stated lounging on my bed.

Clarisse snickered slightly until a blank look arrived on her face which then turned into a look of anger. "Hey!?" she protested taking a step forward, until Piper came to the rescue her hand outstretched to stop Clarisse.

Liam simply smirked as he placed his head on his hands his feet kicked up in the air.

"What do you want?" I asked Liam.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me, his eyebrows quirked up. "I just wanted to see how everyone was doing."

"We are fine." Annabeth answered with a scowl, she didn't appreciate the 'wimp' either.

"That's good feather brain." Annabeth's scowl deepened as she glared at Liam.

"Was that all?" Piper asked sensing the hostility in the room, Hades I could because of my ring.

Liam's face went blank as he thought then a frown crossed his face. "Uh yeah actually," He turned to me with a blank stare. "Percy, Jason wants to see you."

I froze thinking of all the things that I could have done wrong. "Why?" I asked realising that I had done nothing wrong.

Liam Shrugged, "I dunno I'm not a mind reader, he just asked me to get you."

"Great." I muttered shouldering my pack. I turned to face the group. "Good luck everyone, I will see you in a couple of days." I then turned to Annabeth and Will their eyes bored into mine. "And I will see you guys in 20 minutes by the little Tiber."

With that I left the room Liam not far behind.

"What did he want to talk to me about?" I asked as we furthered from the cabin.

Liam shoved his hand into his pockets. "I can only assume it's about your mission."

I shrugged my shoulders and looked around New Rome, there were people jogging around camp in full battle armour, while other says good bye to their loved ones with bags packed, it caused a pain in my heart as I walked past young couple saying goodbye to each other a young child clinging to his father's leg as his mother held her lover for perhaps the last time.

"Try to save as many people as you can." I told Liam, who was also watching the couple with sad eyes; I knew who he was thinking of. We had sometimes joked what Liam and Anna would call their children. I would always suggest Perseus for a boy, but they always seemed to shoot me down.

"I will." He answered automatically continuing his stride.

I followed him sombrely. I really wished I was able to be here and fight alongside the Romans for perhaps one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

"Does anyone know how to drive?" Leo shouted as a crowd gathered around him, he really wasn't looking forward to the Stoll's driving and plus there wasn't enough drivers to drive this many people.

Leo figured there were just over One Hundred people going to camp half blood.

He guessed they were lucky, because Piper and Clarisse had almost double that and they were down two people.

He could see them in the distance on the other side of the field of Mars; he could pick her out the crowd no matter how many people were there.

"I can." Someone called out. The crowd parted around him and Leo smiled at the teenager, at first he was a little unsure why he wasn't a part of the army, until he saw the large bloodstained bandage across his stomach.

Conner gave a slight nod of approval to Leo before he helped the boy towards a car one which had been 'borrowed' by the Stoll's. After a quick check up from Leo and a few Vulcan kids they deemed the car fit to be driven.

They still had maybe ten other cars ready to be driven and two buses, which had been called dibs by the Stoll's. As soon as they called dibs Leo was stuck between a feeling of awe and the feeling of nerves.

It wasn't long until they had a few other drivers and the cars and buses were packed, Leo handed each of the drivers a small walkie talkie giving them all instructions on how to use it.

"We leave in an Hour so prepare for the journey." Travis shouted over the crowd. They all walked to private corners of the field muttering silent prayers to their godly relatives before embracing each other.

Connor watched them carefully, his eyes darting back to his brother on the odd occasion, and sadness was in their eyes.

Travis walked towards his brother and smiled slightly. "Good Luck brother." Connor wrapped his arms around his brother in a man-hug.

"Try not to get killed Travis."

"You too, Connor."

Leo walked up to them and with a glance at both he held out his hands.

"I need to check on something but if I don't get back in time, good luck guys."

They both looked at him and smiled once again.

"You too Fire boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

Piper mingled through the crowd organising people so that the people who would be able to fight would be on the outside of the group and those who couldn't would be located inside.

They didn't have far to walk but because they were going to be so close to camp, but that meant they had the most danger out of the two groups, she only hoped Lupa wouldn't demand them to kill the Greeks on sight.

"Are we ready?" Clarisse asked as she made her way back to the front of the group.

"Yeah I think." Piper said not meeting the daughter of War's eyes.

"Good we leave in 10." She said before walking down through the crowd.

Piper stood with her back to the crowd her eyes shut as she processed what was happening and what she was about to do.

A hand clasped her shoulder and she gasped spinning around she came face to face with a pair of brown eyes, confusion swept over her as she stared into the eyes, until she realised who it was, a smile broke the worry lines on her face.

"What are-" Piper was silenced as a pair of lips crashed onto hers they were warm and she melted into him her hands wrapping around his neck as he pulled her into him, she felt a warmth spread through her body and she smiled into his kiss, her eyes closed in pure bliss as she felt his lips on hers.

But as soon as they were there they were gone replaced with a vacant wind and a memory. Piper smirked as she touched her lips again, the warmth still there.

* * *

><p>I walked down to the little Tiber my eyes watching the water and the life that surrounded it. I growled as I thought of the conversation I had not minutes ago with Jason.<p>

I couldn't do it even if I had to, I could never do it.

I felt the waves of the little Tiber become sloppier and sloppier as my anger started to grow. The grass on the ground started to twirl and encircle me but I didn't care that I was causing this; I could never to what he asked.

"Percy?" A voice called in the distance; I felt the anger disappear as I heard her voice. I didn't want her to see me like this.

"Percy is that you?" I turned to face the girl, her gray eyes piercing as Will stumbled to her side, his bow 'n' arrow clamped to his back.

"Hey guys you ready?" I asked unclenching my teeth; Will gave me a sceptical look before shrugging.

"Ready as I ever will be." He replied throwing an arm over Annabeth he pulled her closer and I felt my chest tighten as I cracked my knuckles.

Annabeth looked at us both with a frown; she looked ready to comment on something so I quickly shut her off.

"Let's get going then." With that I spun on my heel not meeting their eyes, with a slight flick of my hand I created a walkway through the water, I heard them both gasp as I walked down the centre.

I reached the end and climbed on the other bank before turning to face them, they both stood there watching me with cautious eyes.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked, they both walked down the bank, and a part of me wanted to destroy the walkway when Annabeth made it up to the bank, luckily I broke that thought just in time.

"What now?" Annabeth asked her hand firmly grasped in Wills.

I looked down the tunnel and then back to the others. "Now, we save the world, again."

**Hope you all enjoyed.**

**I wonder if you can guess who kissed Piper, Virtual Cookies if you get it right.**

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! **


	14. I Really Hate Promises

**Okay so thankyou for the reviews and such, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

**Percy's P.O.V**

I wanted so desperately to push Will off a cliff. Why you ask? Well because he won't stop whistling, I mean I get he is the son of Apollo the god of music, but really the whistling is it that necessary.

In my opinion no it is not necessary.

We continued up the extremely steep mountain that made me die a little inside at every turn, with a lot of effort, well except from me, mainly because I had trained in this for a few months with Chaos and well because to be honest I was a swordsmen, which meant unlike the other two I had to have agility and lots of it.

"Slow down Percy." Annabeth said, I turned to face her red face and wished I hadn't when I saw her hand in Will's.

I faced the front again and rolled my eyes. "You two should hurry up." I heard Annabeth and Will whispering to each other and I wished I hadn't said anything from what I had heard.

"I'm going to talk to him." Annabeth whispered her voice like nails on a chalkboard.

"No, Annie don't do it." Will whispered back.

I spun on my heel to face them my eyes glaring at the couple. "No it's okay Will, what do you want to say to me _Annie_?" Will looked down at his feet a blush on his face as Annabeth pretty well looked as if she wanted to beat the living daylights out of me.

"What is your problem?" she asked walking towards me, Will gripped her wrist but she simply pulled away from him, her eyes staring holes into my brain.

"Nothing." I replied venomously, I turned back around about to walk up the hill but Annabeth didn't want that, she grabbed my wrist and with strength I didn't think she had spun me around to face her.

"Don't you nothing me Perseus!" She screeched her eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of the sockets.

I glared down at her my fists clenched as lightning sounded in the distance. Will looked around carefully he looked as if he wanted to pull Annabeth back, but he thought better of it.

"Don't call me that!" I replied I could feel the blood run to my face as I screamed.

A look crossed her face and I thought she was going to punch me, but she did worse, much worse she spun on her heel and gave me the famous 'Silent treatment.'

I growled at her before spinning around and walking back up the hill. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's P.O.V<strong>

What do you get when you cross three Greek Demigods, a mass of Angry Romans and a dozen or so Hell hounds? Well Leo can tell you that you certainly don't get any fun, instead you get a headache, a couple of broken bones and a few blown up vehicles.

Yes Leo had better days.

In fact he remembers Percy telling him that going back to camp would be easy, although part of him thinks that Percy was humouring him. All though in all honesty they had reached the halfway mark when it all happened so maybe it wasn't as bad as he was thinking.

"Are we there yet?" Connor asked from behind the boy, Leo couldn't help but chuckle slightly until Travis who had been leading them spun on his heel and glared at his brother.

"Was I this annoying when you were leading?" he asked, Leo had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop him from laughing. In all honesty, Travis had been way worse.

He had somehow managed to convince half of the Romans that Connor was his evil twin and half of them had tried to mutiny against the other boy until Leo had to step in, he thought he was immature. But then again this was the Stoll's it was their natural talent.

"No, bro you were worse." Connor chuckled; Travis rolled his eyes and continued walking muttering things about killing people under his breath.

"You know you are screwed right?" Leo asked fiddling with a straw in his hand.

Connor shrugged. "It's okay, this is normal." He replied before walking a little faster towards his brother.

Leo frowned to himself and continued forward.

He could still feel the tingle on his lips from his kiss and he couldn't stop the smile that flooded his system.

"Next time Percy offers us to go on a quest, can we all just decline?" Travis called as he reached a fork in the path they were travelling on.

Leo smiled as he watched the two look at the paths, their traveller magic working wonders.

"I'd say left." Connor murmured Travis nodded his head quickly.

"As would I." He replied with a mischievous smile.

He turned around and looked at the Romans who were standing to attention behind Leo.

"Let's rest." Connor said, rubbing his eyes.

They had, had an early morning and had been walking for a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Clarisse's P.O.V<strong>

Clarisse sat on a rock; her eyes locking with one of the wolves that greeted them, well the Romans anyway, Clarisse and Piper hadn't been welcomed that much at all.

Well that was until the big wolf came, the one that was taller than any human Clarisse had seen, well any mortal.

At first Clarisse didn't like her, actually she hated her and the thought of turning her into a fur coat had crossed her mind. Until she started to talk to her, then Clarisse was almost tempted to skip out on her Greek roots and join the Romans and their militaristic ways.

But that thought left her mind when she thought of Chris and she couldn't do that to him and the thought of fighting him plagued her mind until she felt physically sick.

"I wonder if the others have arrived." Piper stated numbly, her eyes looked over the ruins of the wolf house as if trying to remember something.

Clarisse stared at her for a few moments, and she felt guilty for not worrying about her friends.

"I'm sure they are alright." She said getting off her rock, her body felt stiff and she wanted to go for a walk or a run with a sword and spear preferably at some giants and titans.

Piper looked at Clarisse before standing and without casting a second glance she moved towards the wolf house.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's P.O.V<strong>

Dreams and me don't mix well, never have and never will.

I could easily tell I was in a dream because, the last thing I remember was staring at a campfire, while Annabeth took first watch and the moon casting an eerie glow. Really where we were was like a set for a dodgy horror movie.

So I know this is a dream, that and I am now sitting on a chair with a woman with black hair and even darker eyes, she was beautiful and looked just as powerful, next to her was a man, they both looked so similar yet different the main difference was the man's dark skin, that looked soft. I was tempted to touch the side of his face and see if it felt as soft as it looked.

But the woman brought me out of my musings. "So you are Perseus." It wasn't a question more like a statement, I could feel her displeasure.

I didn't nod my head or move I was too scared to even process anything.

The man chuckled beside her, his dark hair falling over his eyes, I had to bite my tongue to make sure I didn't tell him to get a haircut, but it wasn't like I could talk.

"Nyx, it is not polite to speak in that manner." He rubbed her shoulders gently, and the anger wiped off her face and was replaced with a smile.

"Nyx? The Primordial goddess of night, Nyx?" I asked shifting in my seat, I could feel her eyes piercing into my soul, but it disappeared when the man laughed.

"Yes, the one and only." He kissed the top of her head and looked back at me, his dark eyes swirling like mist. "And do you know of me?" he asked.

I tried to think back on what Chaos had tried to tell me, there was a lot she had told me. "Uh" I scratched the back of my head in thought. "If your Nyx" I pointed to the goddess who nodded her head slightly as if to say, 'No duh'. "Then you must be Erebus?"

The man nodded his head enthusiastically. "Correct."

I bit my cheek trying to hide my smile, but I guess they noticed because I heard Nyx mutter something.

"So what brings me here?" I asked trying to sound confident; I don't think it worked very well because Nyx's smirk grew.

Erebus looked at me and his eyes stopped swirling. "You need to save our mother." I paused and looked at him.

Really what did he think I was doing going for a midnight stroll? I was already halfway bloody there. "Anything else?" I queried inching my head closer towards them.

Erebus grimaced, while Nyx smirked.

"Yes actually, I would not get to close to her." Nyx said I could feel the venom in her words and boy did it sting.

I sat back shocked and looked at her carefully. "What do you mean?" I decided to play dumb, I knew what they meant. I wasn't that stupid.

Nyx inspected her nails, while Erebus found something interesting on one of the far walls.

"You know what I mean, son of Poseidon."

"What you don't want me 'involved' with her." I shook my head and stood. I could feel their eyes burning into the back of my head. "For one my relationship with Chaos is none of your business and secondly, there is no relationship."

A laugh escaped Nyx's lips and I was entranced with the sound, it was both beautiful and deadly. "But it is our business, child." She moved her hands and glared in my direction with a smile that said. 'I could kill you but I don't want to get blood on the new carpet.' I had the feeling she didn't like me much.

"If you pursue this relationship, it will end badly for everyone." I looked at her and her smirk grew at my expression. "Yes, we all know your flaw, and by pursuing this relationship you will have to face it. Deep down you know my words are true. You will die by her hand, if you continue down this path."

I growled then, I didn't know if it was to stop the tears welling in my eyes or because this woman was really irritating.

"I want to go back now." I replied tersely.

Erebus looked at Nyx and shook his head. "We can't allow that."

I turned my glare onto him; he just looked at me with concern. "What?" I asked my voice strained through my gritted teeth.

Erebus stepped forward his eyes swirling again with a transparent wisp of smoke. "You can't leave yet."

"Why?" I asked again stepping back from the man.

"Because you need to make us a promise." I looked at the man a growled again; this wasn't some kind of game.

"What kind of promise?"

Nyx got off her seat and moved forward, at this moment I felt cornered and I was pretty sure I showed my fear, no matter how hard I tried to school it.

"One where you promise that once you save our mother, you will leave her" I looked at her expecting to see that smirk but her face was serious and there was a worry line on her face between her eyebrows. "And you will not pursue this relationship."

I looked down at my feet and tried to control my shaking and the feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What if I don't?" I asked my eyes forced shut as I contemplated running into a wall to see if this dream would crack.

Erebus stretched his back lazily as if to ease the situation, but it didn't work. "Then you can't leave."

I rolled my eyes. "This feels forced."

"Because it is." Nyx answered with a growl.

I looked at them both, I wanted to argue, but something told they were right and that I should leave, and run.

"Fine." I said defeated my eyes stung from tears. "I swear on the river Styx I will not pursue my relationship with Chaos."

I felt a reassuring tap on my shoulder, but my body was too drained to shake it off, no matter how hard I wanted it to.

Next thing I knew I was laying on a hard surface, my face felt warm from the fire, and my body ached.

"Get up lazy; it's your turn to do watch."

I looked up at Annabeth and started to get up, I felt like a robot and my back hurt.

Really I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

**Okay so not the best and honestly I have no idea where I am going with this.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you thought.**


	15. And So The Fun Begins

**Thanks for the Reviews/Favourites/Follows I really appreciate it.**

**I hope you enjoy this and such.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

**Percy's P.O.V  
><strong>

The wind whipped my hair around my face, making it obvious that I was in a dire need of a haircut. And a shave. I walked past Annabeth who was sleeping on a bed of moss, yes that's right, while Will and I slept on rocks, Annabeth had somehow managed to find a large pile of moss and make a bed.

She was smart like that.

Will walk up the hill, his quiver filled with arrows and his bow half haphardly thrown over his shoulder. He had a smile on his lips that reminded me of Apollo, except this seemed more genuine and friendly.

"Morning Percy." He greeted dumping his stuff.

I nodded my head in response. "Did you go scout ahead?" I asked. Will shrugged in response.

"Yeah, I dunno why, I just had this feeling." He ran his fingers through his hair before sitting down.

My lip jutted out as I thought. "See anything?" I asked sitting down across from him.

He was quiet and looked down into the ashes of the fire with concern. "I'm not sure." He spoke after a while his hands resting on the back of his neck. "I think we are close."

I felt the back of my head swell up and I felt a little sick. We were close. So close to her, but when I got there what would I do? Tell her I hated her? That I never wanted to see her again?

'_Or I could accept my father's offer.'_

I shuddered at my thought and looked back up at Will, he looked as if he was about to whistle, but a quick look at me left him to un-purse his lips.

"What makes you think we are close?" I asked. Will looked at Annabeth with sadness.

"Because, I saw an army." At that moment I felt my stomach drop and at the same time wanted this to be over and done with.

I stood quickly and moved towards Annabeth, Will was silent as he watched us. "Well then." I kicked Annabeth's side gently stirring her awake with a few words that should not be repeated in company. "We had better get going."

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's P.O.V<strong>

Jason stood out the front of the Forum, he could hear the army that was headed there way and he gulped, before looking back at the legion. Reyna stood next to him as she sat on Scipio; she sat tall and straight and was the epitome for the Roman army.

"Romans!" Reyna called her voice loud and ringing through the Forum, Jason could feel everyone's focus of attention shift. "Are you ready to fight?" she called turning and facing them with a wicked smirk.

There was a loud chorus of calls, all of them saying the same word. 'Yes'.

Reyna's smile widened as she looked towards Jason with a smaller smirk, allowing him the floor. "Are you ready to win?" he called his hands holding onto his weapon. The calls were the same as the last.

He smiled and looked at them all; pride was evident in his eyes. "Romans." He called, aware that this may be the last time he addressed them all, that saddened him as he thought that this may be the last time he may ever see some of their faces. "Prepare, for the fight of your lives. Prepare to fight for our homes. Prepare to fight for the gods." He called, the legion erupted into crows of victory as the sound of high fives and metal hitting metal rang out.

The legion broke off into their cohorts and Jason was greeted with familiar faces. He smiled at each of them before turning to Dakota.

"Dakota, I need you to lead them into battle." Dakota looked up at Jason and frowned.

"Why?" he asked turning around so that it was just the two of them.

Jason bit his lip and frowned. "I can't say, but I need you to lead them." Jason placed his hand on Dakota's shoulder. "I trust you will do this."

Dakota shook his head and Jason was surprised the teen wasn't drunk off sugar. "I will." They both nodded their heads to each other before Dakota turned back to the rest of the group.

Jason gave the group one final look before rushing of towards one of the stores, the town was quiet and everyone was either fighting or escaping. Jason opened the door and a bell chimed in his direction. Liam sat on one of the benches his eyes cutting through the darkness as they turned to face Jason, a smirk grew.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked hopping off the bench with ease.

Jason frowned and took off his helmet and his armour. He was sure about this, it was his plan and he knew it would work. He would do this for his friends.

He looked up towards Liam and smiled, but the smile wasn't for Liam it was for himself. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Clarisse's P.O.V<strong>

Clarisse was glad Piper had decided they should leave and return to Camp, she was getting weary of having the large Wolf scoping around the inside of her head.

It was unsettling.

The two had their bags packed and were leaving for camp when Lupa stopped them. Clarisse groaned in response to the words spoken in her head. The wolf gave her a steely glare that had Clarisse look down at her feet.

'_Be careful when you reach New York.' _

Clarisse shuddered at the words projected in her head she could tell Piper had a similar experience when she saw the younger girl's arms' tremble.

"Why?" She asked Clarisse watched the two for a moment before her eyes once again settled on the wolf.

'_Because young pup, you may not be my pups but you are worthy.'_

"Uh, thanks?" Clarisse replied before turning slightly, but Piper laid her hand on the girls arm and looked up at the wolf with a frown.

"I meant why should we be careful?" Lupa's mouth twitched into what Clarisse thought was a smile. The wolf's eyes met Clarisse's as if having a silent conversation with no mind talking, that really didn't bother Clarisse the idea of someone in your head made her feel sick.

"Because," Clarisse spoke after a while breaking eye contact with the wolf, he arms crossed over her chest. "That is where Percy trapped Hyperion." Piper looked at her confused for a moment, but Clarisse saw the glimmer in her eye, a glint of understanding.

"The titan of light?" Clarisse nodded her head and both spoke a line in the prophecy at the same time.

"War and Love shall fight light." The both looked at Lupa who nodded her head. Well that's what Clarisse thought she was doing.

Piper looked at the wolf with a smile. "Thank you Lupa." She bowed silently and looked up at Clarisse with a frown as if to say 'bow idiot.' Clarisse shrugged her shoulders and followed suit.

Lupa smirked and looked at Clarisse with the same expression she had before, Clarisse still wasn't sure if it was a smile or not.

'_You would have done well as a Roman.' _

With that the wolf trotted back towards the wolf house and the Romans. Piper looked at Clarisse with a smile.

"Looks like someone likes you." She smirked again before flinging her pack back over her shoulder and walking away. Clarisse smiled at the comment and if New Rome survived, she would probably try and convince Chris to move there with her.

She looked back at Piper and then towards Lupa, her grin widened and she turned around trying to catch up with Piper.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's P.O.V<strong>

When they arrived at the hill overlooking camp, Leo all but collapsed to the ground; in fact he was tempted to while running his fingers through the grass and scream 'Hallelujah.' He figured that the Romans would think he was even weirder then.

But when the Stoll's did just that, Leo had joined in ignoring the weird looks they were receiving.

Connor stood first and ran his fingers over Thalia's pine with a smile, but it faded slightly and he looked over at his brother with a frown.

"Trav, come here." Travis stood and joined his brother a frown appearing on his face.

Leo wanted to ask what was wrong, but before he could one of the Romans stood from out of the crowd with a frown. Leo wanted to tell them to 'turn their frowns upside down.' But his nerves got the better of him and he had to try and control the fire that was going to spread from his fingers to his hands and then travel to the rest of his body causing a fire bomb in the shape of Leo.

"It is not safe." He spoke, his eyes wide in fear. "You said it would be safe." Murmurs broke out in the ranks and Leo was immediately reminded of a mutiny.

Travis spoke first staring down at the demi god. "We believed it was safe. This is only recent."

The demi god shook his head slightly, and the murmurs grew. "You need to set up a patrol, immediately." Leo looked to and fro at the two sides and frowned.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Connor gave him a sideways glance, while most of the Romans leaned in with interest. It made him feel better he wasn't the only one that had no idea what was going on.

"The camp has been breached." He looked over at the tree and towards the fleece which had now gone a greener colour as if it had been poisoned.

"Does Chiron know?" he asked, the two brothers shrugged and Travis even gave him a 'how in the name of Hades would I know look.' "Then we need to see him before we jump to conclusions. Leo looked over at the other demigod and smiled slightly.

"How about you." He pointed at the man who frowned at him and then looked over at Travis. "And you go to Chiron. Tell him we have arrived and discuss the camp boarders."

Travis nodded and the Roman shrugged before Travis led the way with a strange smirk.

Connor turned to Leo and nodded his head, before turning towards the Romans. "Okay guys, I guess it is time for the tour while we are waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's P.O.V<strong>

We continued on our climb up the mountain. On the way we ran in to approximately, five hell hounds, three Dracnae and one Cyclops. That is when we realized we were close and that their army was ready and prepared.

Annabeth cradled what Will thought was a broken hand, Will had a black eye and a cut above his eyes, while I had a saw possibly broken toe a cut along my left arm and a broken nose. Really we had all had better days.

We ate some ambrosia and drank a bit of nectar and after a while we started to feel a little better, Will's purple eye had turned into a light yellow.

"Percy, we have to actually think out a plan for this." I nodded my head in response to Annabeth's question and continued to walk.

"I wanna scope out the place a little first." I heard her laugh and looked at her and immediately I wished I hadn't, a pit formed in my stomach and I had to turn around.

"You know we usually never get to successfully scope the place out, like ever." I mentally slapped myself in response and looked towards the sky as if it may take back what I said. She had a valid point, we never got to successfully pull off a reconnaissance mission.

Usually it was because I would rush into things.

But hey, I am working on that problem.

"Maybe we should come up with a plan then." Will offered.

I turned to face both of them; all of us stopped moving and looked at each other. "So what's the plan?" I asked Annabeth, Will and I had both turned to Annabeth with an expectant smile.

True I had the 'mystical' ring on, but I was feeling lazy and I didn't want their lives depending on my ill thought out plan, so I left it to the professional.

Annabeth rolled her eyes before delving into a well thought out and rounded plan that I expected of her. I looked over at Will and noticed the way his mouth opened slightly as if shocked she could come up with this plan or the way she could talk for five minutes without a break to think, or for air.

"So that's the plan." She shrugged. She pushed past the two of us and continued walking. I looked at Will and he looked back at me, both of us daring the other to ask.

Eventually Will relented and called out. "What was that?"

I didn't have to have supersonic hearing to hear Annabeth groan.

**Okay hope you enjoyed, I am expecting at least five more chapters out of this story and as you can tell I am trying to finish it as fast as I can.**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	16. Plans Were Made To Be Broken

**Hey thanks for the Reviews/Follows/Favourites**

**I hope you enjoy this one.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

**Liam's P.O.V**

Jason never liked the bakery on the corner near the forum, they always seemed to burn the finger buns and their jam in the donuts was either too sweet or too bitter, so when that bakery went up in flames he didn't even worry. No he looked at it for a moment and shrugged his shoulders before lifting up his sword up even higher.

"You know you can get out of this whenever you want." Liam muttered standing next to the Roman, his voice was gruff and he wasn't sure if Jason's plan was the best option.

Jason turned a steely glare at the boy. Liam didn't seem fazed, he had faced and seen worse things that the son of Jupiter's 'Shut up or I will kill you' face.

"Just do your job." Jason grunted before moving away, sure he was scared and honestly better plans had been thought of, but he needed to save the camp and this was his only way.

Liam looked at him with concern before turning on his heel and walking off towards one of the many small alleys.

He was worried for the boy who had yet to live his life, Liam had offered to take the role countless times but Jason always declined, sure Liam was nervous for him and worried, but honestly he didn't want to be in his shoes, he was more doing it to be polite.

Really he kept thinking of Anna and he prayed and begged that she would be okay and that nothing would happen to her or had happened to her.

He readied the ingredients and frowned at the loud explosion that rumbled through one of the buildings he was now sitting behind.

He was no son of Hecate, but he had done her a favour once and because of that she allowed him a time to call on her, Liam had never wanted to do it. He knew she could be scary at her worst of times and after what he did for her. He shuddered at the thought.

He had changed that day, a part of him had snapped.

That was the day he stopped doing favours for the gods, the day that Chaos found him and promised him a new life, where he could make up for his personal crimes, he had accepted straight away.

He placed the feather in the small garden pot that was his cauldron and watched the liquid bubble and erupt with smelly substances that reminded Liam of a mixture between burning rubber and freshly mown grass.

He held back the bile that formed in his throat and frowned, he wished Jason would come back at any moment and tell him not to worry about, or he changed his mind, or even better the war was over and they found Anna, then maybe he would smile.

He closed his eyes and concentrated hard, until blood started to drip from his nose and a head ache formed, then his eyes stayed shut and he thought about what he was about to do, he remembered what the goddess looked like while trying to forget what she made him do.

His head went numb and he felt all the blood rush up to it as if he was being dragged, his hair stuck on edge and at first he wandered if there was a monster beside him or some other enemy.

But Liam was never lucky.

His eyes opened slowly and they were met with a pair of green eyes that seemed to burn into his skull and extract every ounce of him.

"Hello again Liam." That was the last thing he heard before the darkness swallowed him whole.

* * *

><p><strong>Travis' P.O.V<strong>

Travis stood with his hands firmly behind his back his blue eyes focused on the ping pong table in front of him, there was nothing there but it seemed to be the safest place to look while Mr D and Chiron were having a 'Talk' about the Romans, even though Mr D would sometimes stop mid sentence and start explaining the importance of prunes for a healthy diet.

The Roman, who Travis learned 's name was Phil, just watched the two with a strange look that reminded Travis of a person witnessing a car crash in slow motion.

Every now and then the man would mutter something about 'crazy Greeks.' Travis ground his teeth and half wished that Mr D would hear him and turn him into a dolphin or better yet some kind of fish.

Travis almost turned around to leave the big house when Chiron's calm voice reverberated off the walls. His teacher had never really sad anything in that way since they first met, after that it was always a harsh bark or order form the wise Centaur that usually involved the words 'stop', 'so help me Zeus' and 'put down that bucket.' Yeah they were all good times.

"Yes Chiron?" Travis asked in an innocent manner that had Chiron glance around the room looking for Connor or some kind of trap.

"What did you want to tell us?" he asked again moving forward in his wheelchair. Phil looked around the room, almost waiting to be addressed.

"Thalia's pine." Travis stated, Chiron just nodded his head and from the corner of his eye Travis saw Phil shake his head, no doubt wondering why they would call a tree Thalia. Obviously he didn't know the story. "The barrier isn't working."

Chiron nodded his head sadly, while Mr D just poured himself another drink. This time Travis was sure it was diet coke, the smell seemed to pull at his nerves and all of a sudden he was thirsty.

"We are aware." He muttered sadly. "We had to send all the campers we could home, it is not safe for them here." He looked down into his lap and Travis was suddenly infuriated.

"It is dangerous out there for us!" he called his face growing a deep shade of red and his hands began to itch for a weapon so he could slap his mentor over the head.

"Like we don't know that Tony." Travis ignored the god's name change and turned towards the man trying to calm his anger. He didn't want an angry god on his tail, besides the god already hated him.

Chiron placed his hand up at the god and looked at Travis with a grimace. "It is safer out there then in here I'm afraid."

This time Phil spoke up with a gruff voice his eyes focused on the centaur with a warning. "Then us Romans should be somewhere else." Travis was shocked; while the demigod was angry he was able to control it. It amazed Travis. "Why are we here?"

Mr D shrugged and left the room, Travis knew he wouldn't be too far; he probably just didn't want to discuss the issues of camp life.

"Because we only recently found out about this." he shook his head and wheeled out towards the patio, Travis and Phil both looked at each other before the younger man shrugged and followed his teacher, Phil was not far behind.

"What is happening Chiron?" Travis asked, his voice above a whisper as they looked out amongst the camp, Travis could see the large group of Romans wondering around and he had only just noticed the damage to the cabins, the Zeus cabin was half destroyed, the Ares cabin was missing a wall and his cabin, his home now was missing a roof, it brought a pain to his chest dangerously close to his heart.

"I fear it is the end of camp." The centaur looked up at Travis and for the first time, Travis saw Chiron cry and he wanted to join in.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's P.O.V <strong>

Piper hated flying, ever since Jason left her, she hated it.

But here she was sitting on a plane, without a care in the world, well that is not true she had a few cares left to give. One of those was the fact that she and her friends could be dead by the end of the week and also the fact that the world may be ending.

Yeah she had a few cares and concerns.

"I don't like flying." Clarisse muttered her arms folded along her chest as she glared at the floor.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Why?" she figured she would help humour the girl.

Clarisse turned to her and sighed loudly. "Because if there is a monster on here, you are trapped and there is hardly any space to fight, it's almost like a death trap."

Piper felt the pit of her stomach drop and she gulped loudly. She had never thought of that, but then again he dad isn't the war god.

Carefully Piper decided to try and calm her nerves by opening one of the packets of peanuts, the bag made a large ripping noise and before long there were at least three of the salty nuts in her mouth, she chewed quietly and slowly, trying to take her mind of that thought.

"So," Clarisse began picking up a magazine and flipping through it, her eyes darting around the plane as if a hell hound might leap into the attack. "Any plan for New York?" she asked her eyes falling on the girl beside her.

Piper shrugged her shoulders and frowned she never came up with plans and she saw today being as no different.

"No. I was hoping you would have." Clarisse grinned at her words.

"I'm no brat of Athena's but I know plenty on fighting and what plans will and won't work." She tapped her head knowingly and smiled before putting the magazine back down.

Piper turned to fully face her blocking the window from her view. "I'm listening."

Clarisse grinned and for a moment Piper wondered if this was a good idea or a bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's P.O.V<strong>

I looked around the tight circle of monsters that surrounded me but my eyes kept moving to a pair of gold and I wanted to reach my hands out and strangle the man until my arms went numb and until he took his last breath.

"Your Trapped Percy." The titan grinned in his hands was a rope and that rope was wrapped around an unconscious Will and an angry Annabeth.

But you probably want to know how this started right?

Well here goes nothing; it started when I didn't follow the plan.

"What is it Percy?" Annabeth asked, my head just over looked the rocks and I frowned at what I saw.

"At least three hell hounds, five giants and-"my heart stopped and I thought I was going to choke on the shock.

"Percy?" Annabeth hissed, her voice just reaching my ears, she sat by a rock a metre to my left Will was somewhere across from us, I could just make out the curve of his bow, he was well hidden and I had no doubt he had already picked his target.

But my eyes went back to the mass on the floor and all I could see for a moment was red.

They were both lying there, Anna's hands were bound tight and he head drooped low, I wondered if she was alive and breathing until her head tilted to the side and her eyes locked onto mine, next to her lay Chaos, her arms were not tied, no she just lay there in a crumpled heap and I wanted to run to her and hold her.

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed, I turned towards her and frowned but her frown was deeper and honestly I couldn't be bothered getting in a fight with her. "What do you see?"

I looked back at the two girls and frowned, they needed me know and I was sitting around for some stupid plan that may not work.

But then again the plan could work; my mind went into overdrive thinking about how the plan could change with these two laying in the middle.

They were bait and I knew that.

But they needed me.

I growled taking the ring off my finger, I didn't need this now.

I could do this.

Annabeth's brow lifted in a question when I handed her the ring. "I'll tell you what I see." I muttered my eyes training back to the giant that was now holding a club over Anna's head.

"I see eight dead monsters." And before I knew what was happening I had jumped out from behind the rock and charged.

**Sorry for the Cliff hanger, I expect at least another four chapters out of this.**

**I really just want it over and done with sorry.**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	17. I Make a Deal and They Save a Camp

**Thanks for all the Reviews/follows/Favourites.**

**I hope you enjoy this one**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

**Percy's P.O.V**

I rolled my eyes at Annabeth who just continued her glare, okay so know you kind of know the story why I am trapped in a circle surrounded by monsters.

"So," I started my eyes locking onto my grandfathers, aka Kronos, the guy was annoying me. "Is this the part where you tell me how badly you have wanted to destroy me and that there is no way I can get out of this?" I asked, he chuckled slightly, but I could see the annoyance and anger in his eyes.

Annabeth just continued her glare and I felt a little guilty for getting her and Will stuck in this.

"Do I really need to tell you that, because it seems that you already know?" I growled at him and he just smiled.

He handed the rope over to one of the giants and smirked. "Take this to my throne; I'm sure we can use these two as a bargaining tool." Annabeth didn't say anything she just continued to glare and her eyes spoke what her mouth couldn't, 'next time we stick to my plan.'

I had to actually agree with that.

The giant grabbed the rope dragging the two with him, and I so badly wished Annabeth was still here with me. Kronos turned to me and I took a protective stance over Anna and Chaos.

"Perseus, I see you have accepted my offer?" I groaned loudly, truth was I completely forgot about that, but hey it could actually work.

I moved towards him and I could feel Anna watching me carefully her eyes cold on my back and I had to hold back the shiver.

"Say I am," I said placing Riptide to my side, I wasn't going to completely part with it but I wasn't going to threaten him, yet. "What would happen?"

Kronos smiled and procured a seat out of thin air before sitting down, a giant moved to his side as an extra set of protection.

"Well for one, your," he looked at Chaos and smirked. "Girlfriend would be safe, she would be able to return back to whatever she does best." He looked back at me with a smile like he was trying to sell me a car.

"And what would happen to everyone else?" I asked I was actually considering this. But if he placed the rest of the world in danger I knew what I would have to do, even if it felt like part of my chest was going to explode.

Nyx's words hung in my mind, replaying over and over. _'You would die by her hand.' _

"I still wish to rule the world, Perseus, I was not that cruel of a ruler I only wish for my throne back, that is all." He stated he looked like he couldn't care less, but I could tell he cared a lot.

"You didn't answer my question." I replied, my finger inching around riptide. I was ready if this turned sour, I had to be. Titans and gods could change their minds and emotions easily.

"You didn't specify."

I growled. "What would happen to my friends, to the mortals?" Kronos looked down at me and smirked.

"Who the mortals or your friends?" he was getting to much fun out of this and it was infuriating.

"Both." I growled, I could feel the blood rush to my ears and I so badly wanted to wipe the smirk off his face with Riptide.

"They will live their lives normally." I looked at him and he seemed to be telling the truth or a white lie I wasn't sure. But I still didn't trust him.

"I don't trust you." I replied I ignored the cold laughter that escaped his lips and the way the giants around him seemed to laugh at the exact same moment.

"I don't expect you to trust Me." he said softly his eyes held a mischievous glint that scared me, not that I was going to admit it. "But I do expect you to do what is right."

I looked back at Chaos for a moment and I wanted her eyes to open, I wanted to look inside of them and see her smile at me like she use to, before this whole situation happened. Anna kept her eyes on me and I could tell what she was thinking.

"Let them go first." I said slowly, my eyes down to the floor, I could hear a muffle scream from Anna, but I ignored it and continued my search until my eyes met Kronos, the Titan looked shocked.

He waved his hands to one of the giants and the man took out a knife and cut open the ropes that bound the two together, Anna fell to the ground removing her mouth gag and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing Percy?!" she called, she looked like she was about to stand, but her legs gave way.

"Get Chaos out of here." I moved towards her and knelt down my arms felt numb as I dropped riptide to the ground. "Get to Liam, he is in Camp Jupiter, they need you," I saw a frown cross her face and couldn't stop my frown as she looked like she was going to say something, I quickly interrupted her. "He needs you."

She looked at me and then towards the Titan who looked bored, she looked back down at me and nodded her head quickly.

"Good, promise me you will keep her safe." Anna nodded her head again and after a quick hug one of the giants had picked me up by the shirt, my limbs hurt and I was spun around towards Kronos who just smirked.

"Come along Perseus, we have work to do." And suddenly the world around me disappeared and I was emerged into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Travis' P.O.V<strong>

It didn't take long until Travis got the full frontal of what had been happening at Camp while he was away.

Within the next hour he was thrust into a battle, the campers who stayed were readied in battle armour and the Romans who could fight decided they wanted to join in on the fun.

Travis didn't like their idea of fun he decided after he saw what looked like a ten year old running through camp in a pair of jeans and a shirt that was covered in gold dust, blood and scorch marks, Travis could tell he wasn't running away from the fight because he had a spear in his hand and was screaming out war cries at the top of his lungs.

"There you are." Connor placed and arm on his brother shoulder, his sword was sheathed in his scabbard and he was panting and sweating up a storm.

"What in Hades name happened?" honestly Travis had no idea, Chiron had spoken to Travis and Phil and sent the two towards the dining hall and then all of a sudden there was a loud bang and the camp was in shambles and there was smoke and dust everywhere.

Travis was til trying to wrap his head around what happened when the monsters had charged him; luckily he had good instincts and was able to fight them off.

"I have no idea." Connor replied his eyes searching the grounds. "But I don't like the way that monster is looking at the hearth."

Travis turned around and faced the Cyclops whose giant eye would often turn to the hearth as if he was planning to pee on it and take out the flame and the little girl that sat in front of it almost unaware of the battle behind her.

"I think we should help her." Travis said, his voice was shaking and he didn't know if it was fear, adrenaline or the sugar from the coke he stole earlier from the big house.

"Agreed." Connor replied before rushing off towards the fire, Travis not far behind him.

The Cyclops swiped his massive club in the air knocking down a few campers and satyrs before turning towards the flames, Travis was starting to feel sick, sure he never liked camp fires and the dodgy songs that the Apollo cabin would make them sing, but that didn't mean he wanted the camp fire destroyed, it had never been destroyed it had been there for all time and he was sure there since the beginning of the camp.

It provided hope for the campers, this was where they relaxed after a long day, where they came together as one and they wouldn't have to worry about the gods or monsters. There they were just normal teenagers who could relax in the light of the moon and listen to the flicker of flames as the conversed.

"Hey ugly!" Connor called as he saw the beast raise the club.

He turned and looked at the two with a smirk. What were two demigods to a Cyclops?

He grunted something in response but Travis wasn't listening, with his spear in one hand he threw it towards the beast, his name was not the best but it was good enough as it hit the monster in the neck, although he doubted it did much damage, the beast just roared in annoyance before snapping the spear in half and moving closer.

Connor called something out, but Travis didn't hear him he was too concentrated on the large beast that was moving towards him, closer and closer.

The flames in the hearth flickered higher and wrapped around the beast, The Cyclops tried to cover its eyes from the light, but it was no use. Travis looked towards Leo whose clothing was burnt and almost destroyed.

The Cyclops growled and Travis was lost in the moment, one moment it was moving towards Leo who just frowned at the beast and the next minute Connor was somehow on its shoulders with his sword dangling above his head. But the Cyclops swatted him off as if he was a fly; Connor flew in the air until his back hit a tree.

"Connor!" Travis called rushing towards his brother Connor looked at him carefully before trying to stand. "Stay down." Travis ordered as he knelt beside him, Connor shook his head and looked at the Cyclops.

"Leo." He rasped, Travis spun his head around and looked at the demigod who was trying to evade the Cyclops.

Travis took the hint and leaped away from the boy, before looking down. "Stay down and keep out of trouble." Travis picked up his brothers sword and charged.

The sword bounced off the Cyclops leg, who just chuckled in response to the pain. "The eye!" Leo called from the roar of the fire. "Aim for the eye!" Travis looked at Leo and nodded his head, he couldn't talk, the smoke was suffocating him and while Cyclops didn't burn, their skin still smelt when it came into contact with fire.

Travis jabbed at the creatures ankles and smiled as the creature let out a large roar in annoyance, this is for my home.

The monster fell to its knees and Travis jabbed the sword deep into the skin and watched the blood bubble from the wounds, the monster growled and groaned trying to swat him away but Travis just dodged and weaved out of the way, this is for my friends.

The monster fell onto its back and let out a strangled yelp that Travis growled at, he jumped on top of it and jabbed the sword into its stomach, this is for my hope.

Slowly he moved up to the face, forcing the bile back into his throat when the beast opened its mouth, Travis thought he may pass out from the smell but he gritted his teeth and looked into its eye with a smile.

He raised the sword and looked deep into its eye, he knew the monster was dying and that this would be its final breath, well for know at least.

"And this is for my brother." The sword jammed into the eye and the monster screeched and groaned and before Travis knew it he was laying in a puddle of golden dust.

Yeah he hated the camp fire sometimes.

**Yes I know this is all dodgy because I don't want to leave this unfinished and I really don't want to keep this story going on and on.**

**Hope you enjoyed anyway.**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	18. I Want to Bark and they Hate Bark

**Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favourites and such it really means a lot to me.**

**Okay sorry about the wait as most of you know I graduated High school and in Australia those who graduated usually go on a holiday which is essentially eating, drinking, Partying, drinking, sleeping and naturally drinking. So I did just that.**

**And know I am back so Yay.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

**Clarisse's P.O.V**

If there was one thing Clarisse hated at the moment it would definitely be trees, they just seemed so boring and what was even worse was the fact that the tree they were know standing in front of had once held the titan lord Hyperion.

Yeah she hated trees.

"So if Hyperion was trapped here" Piper turned around looking at the people who seemed to be completely ignoring the two girls who were inspecting the burnt tree as if it was a normal occurrence. "Then where is he?"

Clarisse looked at her and shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea." She dropped her bag and kneels beside it. She knows one way to get the titan's attention, they simply had to play dumb and pretend that they thought he was still in the tree.

Piper tried to make a good show of it, but Clarisse would often catch her glancing around the park looking for anything suspicious, So Clarisse would grunt and make some kind of noise that would draw the younger girl's eyes away from the park and back onto the task and play at hand.

She pulls out a long stick from behind a bush before flicking through her pack, she picks up a spare camp shirt that is dirty and ripped and tears the thing in two a wraps part around a stick, before tossing it to the other demigod and getting another.

They stand in silence as Clarisse prepares the two sticks finally she fishes around for a pack of matches, honestly she never took matches with her but after hearing about Annabeth and Arachne she decided it was best to always pack matches, and a little lighter fuel just to get the blazes going.

She pours them on and strikes the matches, Piper turns around and looks and just as Clarisse is about to scold her for turning her attention away, the girl gasps and Clarisse follows her eye sight to around the park.

And she finds it surprising at how just a few moments ago the once packed park is now empty and dissolute, they both gulp loudly and turn and look at each other.

Then as if on cue there is a bang and Clarisse only just manages to dodge a fireball aimed at her head, Piper leaps towards the girl, both crawling towards a rock to seek shelter at.

"I think we found him." Piper mutters pulling out her knife, Clarisse simply nods her head and grits her teeth. She wants to scream at the girl and say something like 'no duh' until she realises that she was most likely doing it to relax herself into the situation.

The ground rumbled and Clarisse forced her eyes shut for a moment, she could do this and she knew she could do it, the problem was while Piper was an alright fighter she had no idea if she could actually stand up in a fight against the titan.

"Clarisse" Her eyes opened and she was suddenly hyper aware of the situation and her muscles ached to get out there and fight. "We need to do this." she turned and looked at the girl beside her and her mind was made up when she saw the strength in her eyes.

"Let's get going then." And she doesn't know when her spear gets to her hand, but all of a sudden she is leaping out from behind the rock screaming at the top of her lungs as she races towards the titan a vicious smile on both of their faces.

Because this is their element.

And she is prepared.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's P.O.V<strong>

Okay so waking up in chains with a leash leading from your wrists to the titan lords hands is definitely the weirdest thing I have woken up to and I have woken up to some pretty weird things.

I knew I needed to get out of here I needed to help them because I doubted everyone else would be rushing to each other's help, no they would most likely be trying to sort out their own problems and with Chaos well incapacitated that duty fell to me and really I had expected it to because luck is rarely on my side.

I tugged at the chains experimentally which caused the titan to chuckle slightly and I oh so badly wanted to wipe that god for saken smirk off his ugly face.

"You can't get out of this." He laughed pulling the chain in his hand causing me to go arse over head and land ungracefully on my stomach with a loud thud and let me tell you something gravel in your mouth it not the most delicious thing in the world, in fact I wouldn't recommend it.

I bit my tongue to stop myself for yelling something that would involve a donkey, some cheese and his mother, I didn't want the guy to hate me more than he already did, which was probably a lot.

He pulled the chain again dragging me as he walked, which was more painful than falling to the ground, quickly I picked myself up regretting how quickly I got up when all the blood rushed to my head making me feel light headed and get an annoyingly persistent head ache.

And I highly doubted Kronos would stop walking if I asked him too. In fact why in Hades name where we walking couldn't he do some of his godly magic and zap us to where ever we were going? Speaking of where we are going...

"Where are we going?" I cringed at the sound of my voice, clearly it had been a while since I had used it and who would I have to kill to actually get myself a drink?

The laughter started again except it seemed to echo, no not echo because it was more than just one person laughing it was a whole god dam army. I investigated my surroundings and looked at the hoard or monsters ready for battle and swinging weapons menacingly.

"Let me guess? Olympus." I spat a gob onto the floor as I continued walking taking great comfort when one of the monsters following us stopped and stared at it menacingly.

"Wow." Kronos looked over his shoulder with a smile that made my insides turn to lead and my legs feel like jelly, truly a scary man. "You really are smarter than you look."

I wasn't a total idiot I knew he was mocking me and that made me a little angrier. I trudged after him and looked down at the ground as if it had done something to betray me, because for all anything was worth I felt like it had.

* * *

><p><strong>Clarisse's P.O.V<strong>

Piper would love to tell everyone the stories alongside the image she was seeing know but really she couldn't explain it.

She couldn't explain the adrenaline inducing screams and shouts coming from the other girl or the titan, or the way the two parried and strike so gracefully that it looked like a dance and yet held that strength and power that made the her want to run for cover.

She guessed it was a war god thing when she saw Clarisse almost pin the titan down with a swift blow of her spear and the way she growled when the titan knocked her off with such strength that she hit her head against a rock, but she simply spat the blood out and charged.

Piper felt really out of her element and almost cursed her mother, but she feared if she did then her love life would be more screwed than what it was already.

"Piper." The girl looked towards the fighting again and felt sick, Clarisse was surrounded well not surrounded but trapped with her back against a rock, her arm had a long burn mark that looked fresh and yet old at the same time like she had been burnt and just before the burn healed she had been burnt again.

She felt visibly sick at the thought of her skin looking like the wax of a burning candle.

But Clarisse still stood tall with that frown that said she was fine but needed help because she was getting tired.

The titan turned and looked at the girl with a smirk, Clarisse wasn't stupid enough to think that this was her chance to escape or attack, she simply kept looking at her pack which somehow had not been burnt and the girl.

"What would the daughter of love do?" he asked his voice raspy and it hurt her ears, she wondered why his voice sounded so cold when he was on fire, literally. "Make me love a rock?" He chuckled and moved towards Clarisse, his eyes still burning into Piper.

Piper stood her ground and forced her knees to stop shaking, she had to do this. She needed to be strong. She stepped forward her dagger catching the gods light and shinning brighter.

He laughed and for a moment Piper thought he was going to collapse to his knees in front of them.

"What is that going to do child?" He asks and he steps away from Clarisse and towards Piper his tone is mocking and yet both are still, they know that if Clarisse moves he will still kill her. "It is just a ceremonial blade, not worth the metal it was made of."

And Piper is angry, she is furious. She hates it when people mock her blade because she was taught just like every other hero that the blade is an extension of themselves and him mocking feels like a blow to herself.

Is he telling her she is unworthy of having Aphrodite as her mother?

That she is unworthy of being a hero?

She doesn't know his implications but it makes her angry and she is suddenly leaping towards him her knife raised, she can feel the heat coming off him and it burns through her and into her soul and she is angry at him, angry at everything.

Clarisse makes a strangled cry when the knife is pushed away by the titans own weapon and he laughs again and she wants to rip out his throat just to stop the laughter.

For a second she thinks she is going mad and she shakes the thoughts off.

Clarisse takes the distraction and dives for her bag she pulls it away and she knows she has to act quickly that she needs to hurry; quickly she pulls out the vial and pours it onto her spear careful to avoid her hand and finger tips in the process.

She prays quickly and silently wonders when she started to carry around all of this stuff, she was no Annabeth or any other smart or wise person but she knew a bit about war, and dirty tricks, it was her father's specialty and therefore hers as well.

She can hear Piper know and she is screaming part of her hopes it the same scream she does to pump adrenaline through her when she is lost in the heat of battle but the other part knows it is a scream of pain.

She stands and clears her head finding her mark, a part of the titans back which lays uncovered, she had spent most of the battle trying to get that one part uncovered so she can deliver the final blow.

Piper is on the ground rolling around trying to get away from the Titans grasp and his weapon and Clarisse looks over at her and she knows she needs to hurry when she sees the weapon just miss her head.

Then it happens and she is lost in the moment again and she can't explain the feeling she never can, because time is so slow and yet so fast and she can see herself as she leaps up into the air her feet pushing off a tree that lays flat on the ground burnt and rotted and suddenly her spear hits something big and her body reacts shocked and she is jerking back a growl on her lips.

The screaming is replaced with a loud booming sound that has the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention and suddenly she is on the ground Hyperion lays beside her his voice is cracked and he is gasping for air and moaning in pain.

Piper is next to her in a few moments and she pours a bottle of water over his head and his moans turn into screams and shouts of anger.

"We are going to need more water." Piper says and Clarisse nods in agreement.

She has never felt so tired in her life.

**Hope you enjoyed this one. **

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	19. I Fall and They Fight

**Just like to say thank you for all the Reviews/Follows/Favourites. I love them all and I do get excited when I see reviews.**

**IMPORTANT: **_So I'm going to try and do this thing where I focus all of my energy on completing a story before I update my other ones, and yes I know I am cruel and maniacal but this is a better idea (for me anyway) so when this story finishes (Which won't be long) expect an update on One Night Stand and then most likely No Chance and finally Gladiator, I only just recently came up with this idea because I can just focus on one thing and hopefully the stories will get better and that may mean faster updates but I make no promises on that._

**Anyway honestly I have no excuses for the long waits on updates, truth is I got lazy and I have been straying off this fandom a hell of a lot.**

**But I will finish all of my stories and sadly we are close to the end of this one so I hope you enjoy.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO.**

**Percy's P.O.V**

Being dragged around by a chain is honestly not something I would recommend, because it hurts and yes it is humiliating. Especially when you can hear whispers and snickers behind you and well you know they are laughing at you because who else would they be laughing at? The trees? Or perhaps the pebble that I have been kicking for the past 30 seconds?

No. The common variable is me.

They are laughing at me.

And I hate it.

"You couldn't just teleport us?" I asked, and yeah I know definitely not the smartest thing to do, but then again I rarely do smart things.

For a moment I doubted the Titan lord had even heard me and part of me wished he hadn't, but from the look of the pulsing vein on the back of his neck I could tell he had heard me.

And he wasn't happy about it.

"What, is the hero tired?" His voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard through his gritted teeth, and yeah it was a little intimidating and yeah I did kick the pebble too far out of reach, well there went my source of entertainment.

I calmed my nerves and that instinct that was screaming at me to fight back to pull a little too hard on the chain to cause the Titan to fall, but then that wouldn't end to well for me.

"No," I looked out at the trees which were slowly turning into small houses and clearings, I had no idea where we were and it was creepy. "I just thought that the 'Great' Titan lord would have some other form of transportation that didn't involve walking."

He stopped walking and I had to watch myself, I didn't want to run into him, especially when I thought he was going to punch me. I forced my eyes shut expecting a blow that I was sure would come, instead I heard something worse a cold laughter that seemed to sink into my bones and engrain itself slowly into my skin.

I shivered.

"I know what you are trying to do, boy." he spat.

And honestly I had no idea what he was talking about. "And what am I trying to do?" he turned around to face me and I could feel one of the monsters behind me breathing down my neck it was hot and I had no idea what he had eaten but man did it smell bad.

But he doesn't answer he just smirks. I really think he is over estimating my intelligence now. This guy just can't seem to nail it, either I am too stupid or too smart; he can't seem to find it.

Usually people have it down to the nail, but not this guy.

I suppose I should have been flattered but really I was starting to find it insulting.

We are walking again and my legs just seem to drag along with no mind of their own. My legs were starting to ache.

I looked around again and the trees had now totally disappeared and was instead replaced with tall buildings and the familiar sound of car horns and talking.

"Uh Where are we?" I asked, I was fairly certain where we were and it seemed impossible that we could walk this far in a few hours, especially seeing as we were in California not that long ago sitting on top of mount Othrys well I think anyway.

Kronos turned around this time with a smile that melted my soul and yeah I thought I was going to wet myself.

"Why Perseus? You don't recognize your home city?" the blood that flowed through my veins stopped and I could hear and see things with such clarity that my head started to feel woozy.

"No." I muttered the chains pulled and I steadied my feet as I was lurched forward. "No, no, no." There is no way in Hades they would be prepared for this.

"Yes." Kronos spoke in his icy hiss, his eyes glued to the Empire State building.

Cheers from the monsters surrounded me with a boom and I was surprised that the mortals didn't notice the hoard that surrounded me with weapons and were chanting at the top of their lungs 'Death to the Olympians.'

But then again the mist probably made it look like we were all tourists proclaiming our wonder at the building before us.

That was when I realized I needed a plan, and I wished Annabeth was here to make one.

* * *

><p><strong>Liam's P.O.V<strong>

When Liam awoke he was greeted with the stench of burning rubber and bread. It was enough to make him gag.

Quickly he stood to full attention and scanned the area that surrounded him, in the distance he could hear screams and battle cries as well as the familiar sound of metal on metal. He turned around and continued his search for the goddess, but he knew she was gone, she would never have stayed, she simply took what she needed and left.

He only hopped she got what she needed. Meeting with the goddess was never a pleasant feeling. Especially when they took part of your soul, of your essence and shoved it down the throat of someone else. While it hadn't been a good experience for him he doubted Jason had fared any better.

Slowly Liam closed his eyes the sound of battle raged on in the distance, he tried to clear the headache that pounded into his head with the force of a two tonne elephant. The sounds moved closer almost like sucked into a vortex and he could feel the battle happening and see it in his head, the images, the sounds and even the smells, almost like he was there in the heat of the battle and in a way he was.

He scanned his mind for images of any notable buildings or something so he could track them, he needed to know where Jason was. He needed to be able to see what was happening, to help them if they needed to, to help reign Jason in if he got out of hand. Because he knew the dangers of this even if the younger demigod didn't.

Spotting a building that looked familiar, he started to run towards it, ignoring the way his limbs protested and screeched at him to stop, and he needed to get there and quickly.

He raced past a burning building and bodies, the ground had been covered in golden dust soaking in crimson pools, and the smell was enough to drive a sane person insane, but this was a battle and he needed to help them more than what he already had.

He was a son of Ares and this was his duty as a warrior of Chaos.

He can feel his arms and legs go numb and he knows he is exerting the bare energy he has left and he knows that if he pushes himself too much he will pass out, or die from exhaustion really it's whatever comes first.

He makes a quick left his lungs burning and his feet feel heavy, carefully he leans against a building, tears sting his eyes from the pain and he gags on air, he is slowly melting against the wall.

The sound of battle is closer and when he looks up across one of the streets he sees the groves on the roof of one of the buildings that is familiar, he scans the rest of the street expecting to see Jason, but he doesn't.

Instead he sees large flakes of gold and scales.

And bodies.

He sees a lot of bodies of brave legionnaires.

He can hear screams and shouts and he realises they have moved on.

Slowly he peels himself off the wall and steadies his swaying body, he needs to move to get out of here and find Jason. He moves slowly at first trying to find his footing and he can feel the last of his energy being zapped away and it is pulling him, pulling him towards the blonde.

He puts on a brave face and begins to run, because he knows he is needed, he can feel his energy leaving him and he can also feel the other boys' energy changing, twisting into a monster.

A monster he knows too well.

It takes him a few moments till he reaches the sight and he spots Jason immediately, his body looks bigger and he is lost in the blood lust that is starting to burn through him, he watches him turn into a whirl wind of gold as he ploughs through monsters and anything else that stands in his way.

He knows it is too late when he sees the demigod almost decapitate a boy who fights beside him, the boy screams in shock, but Jason doesn't care, not now anyway. He is lost in the bloodlust that has cursed Liam.

He blinks hard and he knows what he needs to do, he needs to stop him and he knows how.

"Liam!" someone screams, almost as a warning and in his delirious state he thinks it sounds familiar, but he ignores it and slowly moves forward towards the onslaught.

"Liam Please!" he feels a tugging on his arm and he almost turns around but there is a soft voice in his mind a voice egging him on.

'_It is okay Liam. Keep moving. Don't look back.'_

And he doesn't he pulls his arm away from the warm grip and he can feel his heart ice over in fear and the blood in his ears id pounding.

The screaming continues but he manages to block it out, to block out the pain in that beautiful voice that is killing him softly and steadily. He forces out a blink as he picks up a sword that lies on the ground, he tries not to think about whom it belonged to or what happened to them, he only thinks about his mission.

'_You can do it.' _

The voice insists, and it is stronger and louder, he feels a surge of energy and he charges.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's P.O.V<strong>

Kronos stands out the front of the elevator, and it feels weird and odd and I am half expecting the guy at the front desk to pull out a bow and arrow or a shot gun and tell us we can't enter or 'There is no such thing as the 600th floor.

But the truly creepy part is that the guy isn't there, in fact no one is here which is strange in its self because this is the Empire State building.

And last time I checked Tourists were all over this place.

"You won't win this." I tell him, my voice is steely, well at least I hope it is, I hope it isn't the ball of nerves that is inside of me.

Kronos turns to me and smiles and I want to punch it off his face.

"I think I can."

The lights ding at the elevators arrival and the door slowly opens, but in my opinion it opens too fast. Way too fast.

Suddenly I am pushed flat against the back wall as monster scurry in behind me; they obviously have no idea for personal space. I look over at my captive and the bastard has enough space to play ping pong against the wall.

Monsters shuffle in until the light just above the door blinks and a warning sound that the weight limit has been exceeded.

"Well" I tried to squeeze myself past a few monsters only to be pushed back further into the wall. "I guess I should get off this ride then."

The chain attached to my wrists shortened and I was suddenly in the Titan Lords personal bubble, I preferred being shoved up against the wall.

"And have you miss the show." He looked down at me and I froze under his gaze. "We wouldn't want that would we?"

With a motion of his hand a few of the monsters got off, Kronos smiled as the doors shut.

I knew we were close when I felt my ears pop. That was when I felt my stomach drop, as well as the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Liam's P.O.V<strong>

Liam doesn't know when Jason realises that he is a target, but he assumes it was when he first started his charge.

The boy slices through the monster and turns to face his attacker, he is on his knees and glaring daggers at Liam in a silent command of 'Give me everything you have got.'

Naturally Liam obliges and leaps over the boy aims his weapon for Jason's back, but the boy is too quick and almost instantly Liam is flat on his back with Jason standing above him a mad gleam in his eye.

"Jason." Liam tries using all his strength to hold the hilt of Jason's sword. "You need to stop."

Jason does not reply instead he leans down trying to get the point closer to the others throat. "Please Jason, this isn't you." His face turns red and he can feel his arms burning from exertion.

He moves closer and Liam takes action kicking the boy in the stomach in a successful attempt to get him off, Jason falls back with a growl and his weapon skitters away.

Liam clambers up ignoring the way his bones ache, ignoring the throbbing in his head or the way his vision starts to blur around the edges. He steps closer to Jason, throwing his sword to the ground with a loud clatter, Jason watches him, his eyes moving from Liam to the sword.

"I understand." Jason looks at him, his eyes focused and Liam can picture a wolf in his place growling, injured. "I understand how good it feels, trust me, I know. But you need to stop."

Jason stands straighter and for a moment Liam swears his eyes flicker in understanding.

"Jason, let me fix this. Let me stop this." Jason looks down at his feet and then back up at Liam.

Liam is aware that the noise of battle has stopped.

"You won, the battle is over. You have accomplished what you needed to." Jason shifts his head to the side and Liam moves closer slowly and purposefully.

"Look around Jason." He commands, and Jason does he looks at everything and Liam knows he is taking everything in. "Look at what you have saved, know you need to stop, you need to let me fix this."

"What if I don't want you too?" Jason asks, and Liam can hear a double voice and it scares him.

This is what he used to be.

"Then you will have lost everything."

Jason frowns and looks around him, looking for something. Liam knows what he is doing, he is trying to tie himself down, and he is trying to separate it from him.

"Please let me help you." Jason looks up at him and for a moment he thinks he is going to faint from exhaustion, instead he charges.

Liam tries to prepare himself but he knows it will be too late.

'_Live long.'_

Then Jason falls to the ground, Liam doesn't know how but when he collapses standing behind him he can see her.

Anna stands behind them with a look of determination that sparks a fire in Liam's stomach.

"Don't ever leave me again." She says and Liam smiles at her. "We need to hurry it won't be long until he wakes up."

**So thanks for reading, not gonna lie I have no idea where I am or was going with this, but I hope you enjoyed anyway.**

**Jason had a severe blood lust that made him uncontrollable, it once belonged to Liam which is why he got the whole potion, Hecate thing it made no sense I know but I still hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	20. Battles and Bows

**Hey guys sorry about the wait again thank you for all the reviews/follows/favourites.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Sure I should have died when the elevator fell, in fact during those few terrifying moments I was certain that I was going to die, in fact I may or may not have done a quick checklist of who got my stuff, so you can imagine the surprise I got when I woke up lying face down covered by piles of metal and dust.

I tried my best to check my surroundings, which by now was just metal, dust and the leftovers of everyone in the elevator, as well as in the lobby. It didn't take me long to realize the elevator had been rigged with explosives, actually that kind of explained the, ghost town vibe.

Slowly I tried to remove my body from the debris that covered the floor, dust attacked my mouth and airwaves, Pain shuddered through me and before I knew it I was on my knees coughing up dust particles that had managed to sneak into my throat.

My lungs started to burn and my throat felt scratchy, like I hadn't drunk anything in a week.

Quickly I pulled the neck of my shirt over my nose and mouth to try to filter the dust particles, and it worked, well slightly.

I choked on the stale air as I stood, slowly I examined my body, tensing and moving every muscle and bone, and I winced at a slight pain in my chest which seemed to be my only problem. From what I could guess I had a bruised rib, which wasn't as bad as I thought.

I focused back on where the elevator once was which was on the other side of where I was. I must have been flung away from the elevator which means I probably should have been more injured than what I was. But then again if I had stayed in the elevator I was sure I would probably have died on impact like all the monsters that had occupied the space with me.

I smiled at my luck.

Rustling and groaning was heard near where the elevator lay and my mind flung back to the Titan Lord, who I was certain was making the noise.

Slowly I moved closer towards where I suspected the noise was coming from. The sound grew louder with every step I took and I wasn't sure if that was me stepping on rubble or something moving underneath the rubble.

Sliding my hand into my pocket I checked for Riptide. The metal of the pen was cool against my touch and I felt reassured by the feeling of the weapon between my fingertips. I slipped it our uncapping it, the light emitting from the blade was a valuable light source as I checked through the piles for any form of life from my enemy.

I had searched for maybe five minutes when I heard the loud bang and even more rustling coming from behind me, quickly I spun around facing a large figure huddled on the ground.

"You're plan failed." I called.

I edged towards him with riptide raised high.

There was a low rumble in which I think was a chuckle.

"You can't get to Olympus now."

I moved closer towards him and for the first time, he moved his face to look up at me, golden blood trickled down his face making his gold eyes look dull.

"There are other ways to enter the realm of the eternal, boy." He spat, slowly he stood, and I couldn't stop the step back that I had taken.

He staggered towards me and I could see the strain it was taking on him, the way his eyes seemed to glaze over and how his hands which stood carefully by his side seemed to shake, he looked like a wounded animal.

"But you can't. Can you."

It wasn't a question it was a statement, and from the look he gave me it was pretty obvious that he knew what it was.

"I can't at the moment, but soon I will. Soon I will be able to do everything I use to do." He examined his hand and carefully moved each finger. "But first I will have to deal with you."

Then he lunged.

I parried the scythe which seemed to come out of nowhere and had me momentarily shocked until I realized, 'Yes he is a titan and can do crazy stuff like that.' He lunged forward again and I only just pulled the blade up to block his blow.

This continued on for a few minutes, his blows becoming slower and softer and his haggard pants filling the air around us.

"You claim the gods are weak, but look at you." I spat.

Kronos just watched in vague interest no doubt trying to come up with a plan.

"If I am weak Percy Jackson, then tell me what does that make you." This time when he lunged I was unprepared as he pushed me up against the wall, the scythe inches from my windpipe.

He laughed as he moved the sharpest part towards my throat.

"Pity how we could have worked together." The blade dug into my skin and I couldn't help the wince and the gasp that escaped. "But now it seems your life will have to sustain mine."

I looked at him my eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

He laughed again this time sounding more forced and labored.

"Your blood will sustain my energy, enough for me to destroy Olympus and the gods. Once and for all."

Pain stung the top of my right arm, as I looked down I could see the titan lord's free arm holding a knife.

Carefully he turned the knife around so that it was now facing the palm of his hand.

"Wow, what are you doing?"

He looked up at me with a cruel smile that seemed to stretch further across his face than necessary.

"A blood spell." S lowly his hand gripped my arm so that both cuts met, my muscles tightened and seized as I tried to get out of his iron like grip, but it was impossible.

I felt drained, I felt useless like a bag of meat.

"You are the weakest out of us all." He whispered mockingly in my ear.

Then my body erupted into heat, white-hot heat that seemed to melt me, my legs gave way and I could feel myself losing it slowly.

Then there was a loud bang, Kronos turned around just in time to meet two demigods, who I had completely forgotten about.

"I don't think so." Annabeth stood tall her blonde hair tied up high in a ponytail, and I wanted to crawl towards her and embrace her.

Next to her stood will, his quiver attached to his back as he stood with the bow-string drawn.

That was when the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Will's P.O.V<strong>

Time seemed to slow as Will reloaded his bow after shooting at the Titan lord who just seemed to get back up as if it was an everyday occurrence getting an arrow in the shoulder, Will almost wished he had gotten one in the knee just to keep the joke running.

"You foolish children think you can fight me?" Kronos shouted removing the arrow with a snarl.

"Children, ouch that hurt." Will called out a frown still on his face as he aimed the bow.

Will fired another shot before being hurled out of the way by an invisible force, leaving Annabeth alone, she growled at the titan lord and raised her sword moving to stand in front of Will in a protective position in front of her boyfriend.

Will would have felt loved if he wasn't screaming at his girlfriend to get out of the way, he didn't want her hurt as well, but the daughter of Athena ignored him completely focusing on the Titan in front of her.

"You think you can stop me girl."

Annabeth smirked at him and Will knew she was going to say something that would get her in a lot of trouble.

"I don't think. I know."

Suddenly she had flow across the room her arms braced for impact. Slowly Kronos moved towards her throwing his knife so that it had embedded into a wall in the far corner, it was just him and his scythe.

Getting up slowly and as carefully as he could Will stood Tall, ignoring the way his limbs protested and screamed for him to sit back down and wait for back up, which he doubted would come.

Quickly he picked up his bow and stared at the two, his eyes never leaving his intended target.

His eyes still on Kronos as he searched through the quiver for an unbroken arrow, he was lucky his bow had been unharmed.

Picking one he allowed his finger to calmly follow the feel of the wood, he knew he needed to act fast but he also needed to get a good shot in and he knew where to aim as well. He could see how the bright aura around the titan dimmed when it reached the top of his back, no doubt the place where Zeus first struck the titan before chopping him into little pieces.

His eyes stayed there as he readied his bow, he breathed in and out, trying to ignore the way his brain screamed for Annabeth to get out and be safe, but this was part of the plan, the plan she made, she knew the consequences.

But it still made him feel like crap.

"_When we get in there don't worry about me."_

Really it was easier said than done.

He forced his eyes shut and he began to pray, to show his gift to his father.

"Give me the strength of the rising sun, give me the truth of the word unsung, give me great aim, father."

Quickly he opened his eyes and with a surge of energy and power he released the string and watched with satisfaction as it found its mark.

Kronos screamed out in pain his back arching, but Will was no longer looking at the titan instead he raced towards Annabeth to pull her out of the way from what was bound to happen to the Titan Lord.

The two raced towards the demigod who lay unconscious on the ground and together they helped shield their bodies from the bright light and explosion that was the Titan of time.

**Hope you enjoyed Two more chapters, but they will be short ones.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Yes I did use a lyric from the song 'Until it Breaks' by Linkin Park, I also don't own that.**


	21. Why do These Things Always Hurt?

**Hey thanks for all the reviews/Favourites/follows.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

I sat still on my bed my eyes meeting a pair of white ones. It took everything in my power not to run and hug the Primordial which sat at the edge of my bed with a sad smile that seemed to break my heart.

"I thought you were going to die." She says softly.

I smile as best as I can and melt further into my pillows, that are surprisingly comfortable and no I am not thinking about my pillows to get rid of this awkwardness between me and Chaos because that is just weird.

"I am sorry for brining you into this." She says and she moves closer and at that moment I hate her and everything else in this room, especially myself.

"It's okay these situations usually find me." She laughs softly and I can feel her hand resting over the top of mine from underneath the sheets.

I can feel the blush rise to my cheeks and I move my hand suddenly and instead look out the window.

"What happened to Kronos?" I ask, turning back to her, she has moved lower down my bed and she looks out the window.

"He is back in Tartarus. My daughter must have freed him, but he is locked up once more and we are all safe now." She says with a soft smile.

The room is delved in a silence that is too awkward for words but we both relax into it, and I smile as the rain hits the window softly. Before a burning question hits me like a train.

"Where am I?"

Chaos stands and moves around towards the window, I think she is about to open it but she just stares out of it with a frown.

"You are on Olympus." Slowly she turns back around and I can see the tear that wells up in her eyes. "It is where you belong."

Now if I hadn't sworn on the Styx I would have been over there hugging her and telling her how much I belong with her. But I couldn't do that, I couldn't break that deal.

'_She will be the death of you.'_

"Maybe I don't belong here." She looks at me almost hopeful so it hurts when I tell her I belong on earth as a mortal.

"Don't do that." She says softly. And I can't help but look at her and it hurts every time.

"Do what?"

"Don't become a mortal, please." She looks down into her hands and for a moment I think she is crying. "You nearly died, and I don't know what I would do, if that happened again."

"You know nothing can happen between us." I murmur and she looks at me with sad eyes and I realize just how old she is in that moment.

I can see past the youthful persona she takes on and I see her, I see past the fun loving young adult and see the millennia old goddess who is lonely and just wants someone to stay with her.

"They made you promise didn't they." She says softly and I feel the remnants of my heart shatter into millions of pieces.

"I'm sorry." I whisper my head in my hands as I fight the tears that threaten to spill.

"No, don't be." She looks back out the window. "Just promise me, that if you change your mind" slowly she turns around and she smiles again, but I can see the sadness in her eyes just as she can see mine. "Promise me you will come back to me, that you will find me."

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Really I shouldn't have been surprised when I wake up and my room is filled with my friends, their smiles intact and so far I have only seen one bandage which Leo assures me is because he knocked his head against a pipe while making renovations to his bed.<p>

Will and Annabeth stand beside my bed, their faces bright as they recall all the events of the battle that I had been knocked out for and how they escaped Kronos before coming to my rescue.

The Stoll's and Leo then recall the events and how they saved camp, the three of them becoming more animated as they use their arms to indicate explosions and other key events their eyes bright and a smile on their faces as the joyfully mock each other.

Piper doesn't explain much about their battle, she leaves it up to Clarisse who is sitting beside Chris, and her smile is by far the biggest as she talks about her victory.

Then there is Liam and Anna standing in the corner no one really notices the way their hands slyly meet, well no one but me.

Slowly everyone leaves the room at the calls of one of the nymphs who tell them all it is time for 'Mister Jackson to rest.'

I watch them all and my eyes never leave the way Annabeth and Will' hands hold onto each other and I swear if any part of my heart was left at that moment it was gone.

* * *

><p>It is two weeks later when I accept my father's wishes to become a god, and it is a day after that when they call me into the throne room.<p>

Annabeth is the one that comes and gets me, her face lit up by a smile that anyone would be envious of.

"It's your big day Percy." She says as she walks along beside me, her energy hits me in droves and I want to ask her why she is so excited, but she would probably reply with something like 'because my best friend is becoming a god.' And I can't be bothered to hear that.

"I know." I reply trying to match her enthusiasm.

She talks from most of the walk and that smile never leaves her face no matter how hard I wish it could. I knew that Annabeth had been asked to become a goddess, and I was unsure whether she had said yes or not.

"Did you accept?" I ask just as we reach the doors, she stops and looks at me and I hope to all the gods that she did, so that I wouldn't be alone in doing this, but the frown on her face suggests otherwise.

"I couldn't do it." She replies and my stomach drops.

"Why?" I ask.

She shrugs her shoulders and looks at the doors, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Because of a similar reason to why you said 'No' before."

And we both know what she means, and that makes me burn in anger, it makes me feel annoyed, but I cool it to the best of my ability.

"You should have said yes." I say softly, really I don't know what makes me so upset about it but it does, it just seems love has never been kid to me and this feels like another stab in the back for some strange reason.

"But I couldn't leave him." She frowns and I feel incredibly bad and angry at the same time.

Quickly I turn to her and smile as best as I can especially due to the current war I am fighting in my head. "I'm sorry, really I am. I truly wish you two the best."

She smirks slightly and punches my arm. "It's okay I understand." She pulls out her hand. "Friends?"

I laugh at her and pull her into a hug. "Best friends." I reply with a smirk.

And that was when the doors opened and I moved forward into a new stage in my new life.

**Okay dodgy I know I am sorry.**

**One more chapter hope you enjoyed this one and this story.**

**Please tell me what you thought. =)**


	22. Epilogue

**This is just a short chapter kind of more of an epilogue than anything.**

**I would like to thank everyone for the Reviews/Follows/Favourites, I appreciate it.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO.**

**Enjoy.**

**Percy's P.O.V  
><strong>

The twinkling lights of New York brought me out towards the balcony, the party could be heard behind, well not just any party my party.

But really it held no interest to me.

Slowly I moved closer towards the balcony, my arms resting on the edge of the balcony, I thought about everything that had happened in the past few days.

My stomach felt hollow and I really felt like I have missed out on so much, slowly I leant further over the balcony my eyes scanning further than what my old human eyes would have been able to do. The weird part was while leaning over the edge I realized I could probably jump and plummet towards the street and I would not die, I mean I would probably freak a lot of people out, but I would walk out of it perfectly fine.

"You should really be in there enjoying the party." I turned towards my father with a smile; I could easily tell he didn't believe my smile when he frowned in response.

I sighed loudly and placed my elbows on the edge as I faced the older god.

"I'm really tired." I shrugged my shoulders and watched as the sea god move closer.

The smell of the sea flowed off him in waves and it made me feel home sick, and I had a sudden urge to just dive into a pool of water and float where ever the currents wanted me to go.

"Yeah the ascension can be quite tiresome." Poseidon agreed, normally I would have seen the glint in his eye and would have reacted accordingly, but unfortunately for me I completely missed it which indeed set me up for disaster.

"Yeah, really exhausting." I lied, honestly the ascension into god hood was the most invigorating thing and honestly I felt like I had so much energy that I could run to the Original Olympus and back and play ping pong with Dionysus.

Poseidon laughed softly. "Bull crap. I don't lie to me."

I looked up towards my father with a frown.

"I know for a fact the amount of energy that gives you." He moved until he was standing in front of me a frown on his face. "Now tell me what is wrong?"

I shrugged again and looked towards the party with a frown.

"I just didn't expect all this, it just, it" It what it isn't what I want? Because I can't have what I want. And I know that. "It isn't me."

Poseidon smiled knowingly and looked out at New York with a fond smile; it made me nervous to no end. Slowly he moved towards the balcony so that he was standing beside me.

"You know the sea is never easy to control." I looked up at him with a frown, but he wasn't paying attention to me, well at least not literally looking at me but I could tell he was trying to tell me something important.

"What, dad?" I asked he turned his head slightly towards me that smile still on his face.

"The sea was never made to follow rules." Slowly he moved back towards the archway and towards the party before turning back towards me. "Did you know that an oath made on the Styx can easily be broken?" And with that he left me feeling confused and concerned for his wellbeing.

It was as if he had spent too much time in the salty air.

I mean what was all that supposed to do? Why would he feel the need to tell me all that stuff?

"_I swear on the river Styx I will not pursue my relationship with Chaos." _

I smiled and looked back at the retreating figure of my father with a smile, before looking up towards the sky where I had no doubt Chaos was watching me.

And with the thought of Chaos, I left in a flurry of salty, sweet air.

* * *

><p><strong>Will's P.O.V<strong>

Will clasped Annabeth's hand tightly and smiled at his girlfriend.

They were currently on the search for Percy, to congratulate him as well as talk to their friend.

"Lord Poseidon." Will started both bowing slightly, both had agreed that Will would greet the Sea god, Annabeth had no sudden urge to be turned into a pile of kelp. "Have you seen Lord Percy?"

Annabeth looked at Will with a smile, he knew how to talk to gods and did so eloquently, but she did miss the bravado and near death experiences she had once had with Percy.

Poseidon looked at the two and smiled politely, but Annabeth could see something hidden in there, like a private joke he was yet to share.

"Last I saw, he was outside on the balcony." He pointed out towards the balcony and left the pair back to their wonderings.

Will shrugged and threw his arm over Annabeth's shoulder with a smile.

"I want to introduce you to my father." Will said carefully, Annabeth looked up at him with a smirk.

"I have already met Apollo." She said curling her arm around his waist as they walked.

Will nodded his head along with a thought and turned towards her with a smile that was definitely fit for a son of Apollo. "But you haven't been introduced as my girlfriend." Annabeth looked up at him with a smile.

"In that case, you should meet my mother." She laughed at Will's shocked expression, no one wanted to meet the goddess of wisdom, she could be scary in her own right and if you were dating or interested in her favorite child, well then you were screwed.

"Relax she won't bite… much." Annabeths laughter filtered outside Will, smirked at her before placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Annabeth pushed away from him and walked outside with a smile. She looked around finding no sight of the new god and she couldn't stop the frown that spread across her face. Slowly she moved towards the edge of the balcony and looked over.

Will came in next and looked around the balcony with a frown.

Percy was not there.

"Where is he?" Will asked there seemed to be nothing in sight only the smell of salt and the sea that lingered in the air.

Annabeth smiled and turned towards him.

"What you can't guess?"

Will smirked and pulled Annabeth closer towards him.

"Come on let's get this meeting the parents thing over and done with."

The two left the balcony with a smile, they had no doubt where Percy had gone, and it was no surprise really.

Percy Jackson followed his heart and went back to the Primordial deity that stole him long ago in the night.

**Okay so that is the end of this story, in case you didn't figure it out Percy is a god therefore godly travelled back to Chaos.**

**I would like to thank everyone for trying to keep me on track with this story and I hope you enjoyed it, and no there will be no sequel, because I don't like this story.**

**Anyway once again thank you.**


	23. Just a Crummy Author's Note and Apology

Hey sorry to disappoint guys this is just a dodgy author's note/apology.

So it has come to my attention that I have seemed ignorant for claiming this to be the 'first Perchaos story.'

If you took offence to this I am deeply sorry and no I am not claiming that other stories with the Percy/Chaos pairing are copying me and if you believe that than I am even more sorry, because believe what you will it was not my intention.

While I thought about not posting this author's note I realised I had to because many people believed me to be completely ignorant and rude and may not be as straight forward as other readers so I realised I had to and I owed them this apology.

But I figured I needed to at least explain my reasoning for writing the 'First' as clearly it offended people.

I don't really know why I wrote it, but at the time there were no other Percy/Chaos pairings, that I could find (I am **NOT** saying there were none; I am simply saying I could not find any).

And seeing as I have been told there were others before my own, I figured I should apologise in the off chance that more people were insulted by what I had written.

So seriously to all people who were insulted or thought me a rude little dick, I am so sorry and as I have said before it was never my intention to offend.

And no I am not trying to be a sarcastic bitch, I am actually really apologetic about this and if you have felt insulted by what I had written please PM me so that I can make a formal apology to you.

But still to everyone who read this story I thank you so much as there were moments especially recently where I just wanted to throw in the towel with this as well as all my other stories but the reviews kept me going so thanks guys.

And there is no one-shot planned for the future, because I think I am going to take a break from this fandom for a while and perhaps write things for other fandom's, because it seems I have stepped on quite a few toes and well I have other interests in different fandom's.


End file.
